


Moth to the Flame

by sagely_sea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/pseuds/sagely_sea
Summary: The Emperor of Rikkai, Sanada, welcomes an envoy from the Kingdom of Myosotis and is surprised when it is not a noble ambassador but the high king, Yukimura, himself. It's love at first sight but Yukimura wants more than Sanada's heart. Will Sanada sacrifice his empire for love or love for the empire? Or will Yukimura just take what he wants?





	1. At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Tenipuri Big Bang. I want to thank the people who ran and participated in the exchange and also my artist, Luna, who drew me not one but two lovely pictures to showcase a scene in chapter 2. You can see them inserted in chapter 2 in the scene that describes them. 
> 
> Thank you, [Luna!](https://argyros.tumblr.com/) I love them.

“Where is this envoy from again?” Sanada asked as he strapped his sword to his waist and adjusted the way his hakama laid. He planned on going for a ride and Yanagi was trying to brief him about his day him as quickly as he could. Sanada didn’t mind hosting those worthy of his time but more often than not he felt he put more into these types of meetings and events than he or his empire got out of them. Butt garnering goodwill among other nations kept their borders and empire strong. Or so he reminded himself every time an invitation to visit the capital came. 

“The kingdom of Myosotis is sending an envoy to speak to us about trade,” Yanagi said. 

Sanada frowned at the name. He swore he had heard it before. But then, as emperor, numerous names of kingdoms and places came to his attention in passing. “Have we dealt with them before?” 

“I don’t believe we’ve ever hosted them. I could check the archive records while you’re riding if you want me to.” 

Sanada shook his head. If Yanagi didn’t know of a time when Sanada would have had people from that country at the palace than it probably had never happened while he was alive. “No, Renji, it’s fine. Are you coming riding with me or are you still preparing for our guests?” 

Yanagi was his advisor but he was also a friend and there was nobody Sanada would trust more at his side. Not only for Yanagi’s loyalty but also because he was the smartest person that Sanada knew. There was very little that Yanagi didn’t know about and if there was, he was extremely quick at acquiring the knowledge he needed. 

“I should stay to prepare a few more things. I’ve had some of my staff reading over texts to make sure that the people of Myosotis don’t practice any strange customs or have dietary needs we need to take into consideration.” 

“Fine. But you’re missing out. Once the envoy gets here, I suspect days of leisure will be a distant dream until we can pack them up back on their boats.” Sanada wished he could delegate most of the meetings to his ministers and councils but he knew the importance of being informed about what was going on in his empire and having control over it. He didn’t micromanage but meetings with foreign countries were rare and it was crucial to develop strong ties and good impressions. 

At least until Sanada knew more about Myosotis he would try to handle the higher level dealings himself. Unfortunately, most of their information seemed to be quite old and the ambassadors from other nations that stayed in the palace didn’t seem to know much about them either other than gossip. 

And the gossip was certainly interesting though Sanada wasn’t sure how much stock he put into them. A peaceful country lead by their king, a child sent from the gods to show them the way? He held back a snort at just the thought of it. The king was supposed to have powers but used them for the benefits of all. 

Sanada was sure that any ruler with such divine powers would be unlikely to be so thoughtful and caring and would more likely be expanding borders. But none of the gossip mentioned any warmongering or army building. Though one or two hinted at border expansions. But that could also be accomplished through political means such as trade or marriage. 

In fact, Sanada wouldn’t be surprised if the Myosotis envoy and his ministers at some point started haggling over port access, ambassadors and embassies. Or perhaps the king had a sister he wanted married off to the empire. It would certainly be a boon to any small kingdom like Myosotis apparently was. Though while all of that would help Myosotis, it would also help Sanada if he wished to expand his rule that way and take Myosotis under his caring wing. Not that Sanada was actively looking to expand his rule at the moment. He was much more interested in making sure peace spread through his lands and the people further thrived and prospered under his care. He had come to the throne rather unexpectedly and the last few years had seen hardships and hard won battles to secure his position. 

He was now down a few distant cousins and overly ambitious nobles but stability was spreading once again through the empire and Sanada could start turning his gaze outward to the world. And as annoying as he found this envoy, it was a good chance to get a feel for how outside nations viewed the empire and himself and to start pushing the reputation he wanted outside of their borders. 

Though all of that could wait until his ride. If he was expected to play the cordial host he needed some exercise first. Growing up a second son and then having to fight to secure himself on the throne, Sanada was still not used to the more sedentric and patient life of a ruler. 

“If they dock before I return, make sure they are taken care of but hold off the official welcoming. I don’t want the council to do it.” Sanada wanted to make a strong impression and as an emperor it was his right to make an envoy wait for his pleasure. And when he arrived he wanted to do it in style. He would even spare a bit of the ride to practice the words he might say to the envoy to properly welcome them to the capital city and the gem of the empire. 

“Of course. The last message they sent said they planned to disembark after the envoy has breakfast and then I imagine it will take some time for everything to be unloaded at the docks and for the entourage to make its way through the city to the palace,” Yanagi said not even glancing at the notes he carried with him. 

 

“I’ll be back before lunch.” He doubted a bunch of nobles and politicians would opt for an early breakfast with the ship’s crew so Sanada didn’t expect the envoy to arrive that much before the lunch hour. “Anything else I should know?” 

“There’s rumours of unrest on the Western border and I’ve sent ravens and guards out that way to confirm if it’s true and if the unrest is coming from within our borders or not.” 

Sanda frowned again. He thought he had solved all of the empire’s internal troubles. But if some ambitious noble or merchant was thinking of rebelling, he was more than willing to go out there and crush them and remind them who runs the empire. If it was coming from outside of the borders… well that was less than ideal. To the West was Seigaku and while they were uneasy allies there was also a history of skirmishes along the border. He hoped that if it turned out to be something, it was just local lords flexing their muscles and causing mischief at the border and nothing serious. 

“Has ambassador Tezuka been doing anything out of the ordinary?” Sanada asked. They met once a week if Sanada was in the castle for a game of shogi and tea. A tradition his grandfather had had with Tezuka’s when both were alive. They had adopted the friendly rivalry from them and it seemed to do both countries good to have that tradition. 

“Nothing would indicate Seigaku is planning anything,” Yanagi said. 

Sanada raised an eyebrow at him. “But he’s been acting odd?” 

“He’s been receiving gifts and letters.” 

“Oh? He has a suitor? Who is the ambitious lady thinking to seduce the ambassador?” Sanada asked. He would have to remember to tease Tezuka about it at their next shogi match. Tezuka hated talking about his private life, or the lack thereof. 

“They don’t seem to be local in origin. My sources trace most back to ships hailing from the Hyoutei region.” 

“He did go on that month sojourn to Hyoutei when we were fighting that annoying baron last fall. Perhaps he had an affair or something while he was there?” Still plenty of material to tease the man with. 

“Perhaps. I’ll try to get more information but the man is notoriously private. But potential love life aside, he doesn’t seem to be in contact with Seigaku more than usual or to appear worried about his or his staff’s safety.” Which would certainly be a concern if Tezuka knew about Seigaku’s plans to start fights on the border.

“Alright. We’ll wait until we have more information before deciding if we need to confront Tezuka. For now, I’m off to find my captain of the guard and drag him out for a ride.” 

Yanagi bowed as he headed toward the door and Sanada waved him off. He might require shows of fealty in public but Sanada had never asked for such things from friends in private. 

 

\---0-0-0-0-0-0---

Yukimura did not like to be kept waiting. Even less so when he had to keep a placid smile on his face and act as if he didn’t mind that he and rest of his envoy were stuck in the sun sipping some form of dubious tea that he was told was a specialty of the region. 

“We were expecting you to take longer to disembark and make your way here. I’m sure his imperial highness will be most apologetic for the wait,” Yanagi said as he gestured for staff to refill glasses and serve freshly sliced fruit. 

Yukimura nodded at that. It was only fair since most people probably would have taken longer to make their way to the palace but Yukimura’s people were impeccably trained in their given field. Everything was done efficiently and smoothly and delays may be forgiven but they were never tolerated. 

“We understand. We know the emperor is probably busy with other matters and we’re thankful he could find time to host us,” Yukimura said cordially after taking another sip of the horrible tea. He quickly chased the flavour away with a couple of grapes. Yukimura was genuinely pleased to see so many of them as they were his favourite fruit. 

“He is also still transitioning from being a second son and an emperor during a time of disquiet to ruling during peace. I beg you forgive him for any rough edges he still has. He is eager to meet with you and deal with your kingdom,” Yanagi said. 

It was odd for an advisor to be so forward about what had been happening in the kingdom like that or the flaws of the emperor. But Yukimura knew that Sanada being the second son and the unrest of the empire as he battled to secure the throne was commonly known. He had known that news well before he had sent missives requesting Rikkai accept an envoy from Myosotis after all.

Yanagi adding on the part about Sanada’s rough edges had Yukimura raising an eyebrow. But perhaps the advisor had a soft spot for his emperor and just wanted him looked upon kindly when he inevitably put his foot in his mouth. Yukimura would take that into consideration but only so far. Even a second son should have a handle on basic social skills and manners. 

“So he’s a rude bugger used to swords and not banquets?” One of his own advisors drawled. 

“Don’t be rude, Niou. Not everyone was raised to be a courtier or desires to be such a thing,” His other advisor, Yagyu chastised. 

Yukimura hid an amused smile behind an orange slice. His two advisors were hardly typical courtiers themselves. But they did make a good show of playing at it when they wanted to. But that’s what Yukimura liked about them. He didn’t want those closest to him to be only career politicians with no other skills than conniving and backstabbing while wrapping it all up in pretty manners. He wanted loyalty, an ability to get what he needed done, and an even greater ability to never fail him. Plus all of that being wrapped up in a pretty court manners.

“Yagyuu, Niou is rude but not wrong. The emperor was trained to lead the military might of the empire and spent more time training with the troops than at banquets. But the court is also a battlefield and I’m sure the emperor will adapt to the new rules of engagement quickly enough.” 

“I see you have heard about our great nation and emperor before visiting,” Yanagi said. It was more a question than comment. 

“We, of course, wanted to know as much as we could about Rikkai before dealing with the empire. It’s an advantage when negotiating trade deals and also polite to know a bit of the nation hosting us.” 

“Of course. I hope you didn’t encounter too many rumours upon your quest for information though.” 

“I’m sure if we did, they will be cleared up quickly once we meet your fine emperor.” Yukimura had heard plenty of rumours but he had enough true sources of information to be able to pick away the falsehoods and learn when he needed to know. Using the rumour mill and information network to their full advantage were one of Yagyuu and Niou’s many skills that Yukimura found most advantageous. 

“Very fine indeed. He makes a striking figure,” Yanagi said. It was clear he was proud of the man he served even if he worried that his courtly manners were not quite up to the level he wanted them to be. 

“I look forward to meeting him.” And getting out of the sun. Even Niou, who enjoyed napping out in the hot afternoon sun was starting to look a bit wilted. And they were all dressed in pale clothes unlike the guards and other courtiers around them who were in darker shades and black. 

It was annoying but Yukimura was sure he would acclimatize to the weather in time. And that he would be able to seek out cooler areas until that happened. As long as the idiot emperor showed up sometime before they all passed out. With annoyance, he took another sip of his tea. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sanada was running later than he meant to but as an emperor that was his prerogative. Still, he knew it wouldn’t be appreciated by the envoy or Yanagi. So instead of stopping by his apartments to change, he rode directly to the front of the palace where the meeting was scheduled to take place. 

He had been enjoying the ride and had gone further out than he had planned. And then had been distracted with an outlying farm that had been in need of assistance and while it was manual labour far below the station of an emperor he had quickly leapt from his horse and made his guards help him. He knew the captain of the guard, Kuwahara, was going to be annoyed with him for a while but it was worth it. 

All of the things that Sanada did, was for the betterment of his people. And while he knew that he helped them by attending hours of boring meetings and making wise and well balanced decisions, it felt empowering to get out there and help a family directly.

Though his good mood was dampened when he rode around the corner of the palace and saw the Myosotis envoy waiting for him and by the looks of everyone, they had been waiting for a while.

He would have to trust that Yanagi had smoothed over any tensions and displeasure and the rest would be taken care of once the introductions were finished and the envoy had had some time to relax in their rooms. Sanada had made sure that they were in ones overlooking the gardens since one of the few things they’d found on the nation mentioned the capital’s famous gardens and flower festival. 

He reigned in his horse in an impressive display of horsemanship before leaping off his stallion. It was only then that he properly looked at the envoy and the man in charge of it. 

Sanada’s breath caught in his throat for a moment. The man, and there was no mistaking that he was a man despite the longer hair, delicate bone structure and flowing white outfit, was gorgeous. And the way he held himself made a part of Sanada both itch to take him in his arms to protect him and to also bow down and ask how he may please him. 

Both sentiments were ridiculous but Sanada wouldn’t deny that the man affected him like no other had before. When Jackal dismounted, Sanada hastily took off his sword belt and shoved the sword toward his captain. It would be impolite to go to the first meeting while armed and Sanada didn’t wish to trouble the man leading the envoy by bringing a weapon near him. 

Sanada waved away attendants who approached him to help fix his outfit or offer drinks and other such things and made his way directly to the envoy. Sanada thought the man in white was starting to look a bit flushed and felt guilty for delaying the meeting or at least not providing better shade. Not everyone came from nations as warm as his in the summer. 

As he got closer, there was something about the man that seemed familiar but Sanada couldn’t place it. It teased at the edge of his memories and he tried to think of a time when he may have come across someone from Myosotis since nobody from there had officially visited their nation. 

Still pondering the handsome man, Sanada gestured for Yanagi to make the introductions. Perhaps a name would help. 

“May I present to you the illustrious and noble emperor of the Rikkai empire, Sanada Genichirou,” Yanagi said. 

The envoy bowed appropriately and Sanada waited to hear the leader’s name. 

“Your highness, this is the high king of Myosotis, Yukimura Seiichi, said to be descended from the gods.” 

Sanada blinked in surprise. He was told that the envoy would be led by a man who was a healer and a noble. Not the king himself. It meant that some things would need to be changed to better accommodate the man. Sanada may not know as much as he needed to about protocol and politics but even he knew there was quite a difference between interacting with a noble leading an envoy and the king of a nation. 

“You honour our empire with your presence,” Sanada said when he recovered enough from the surprise to remember manners. He gave a small bow of his head to show his respect for Yukimura’s position but nothing more as they were in the empire and not Yukimura’s home country. 

“The honour is all ours. I didn’t mean to deceive you. I am in fact a healer and a noble. I am just more noble than I led you to believe. Travelling such distances can be treacherous and we thought it best to keep my identity as secret as possible,” Yukimura said and gave a soft smile. 

Sanada nodded his understanding. It was true that long travels could be dangerous but still, he was annoyed at important information being kept from him even if he was finding himself forgiving the snub. Besides, his attention had shifted more to the name and where he had really heard it from. 

It was over a decade ago that he and his family were invited to the kingdom of Hyoutei for the coronation ball. Being only 11 at the time, he was quickly bored of the pageantry and easily forgotten about. The second son, and a child at that, was not of much importance. He had made friends swiftly enough with the other nobles around his age, even the annoying prat Keigo had been a friend of sorts during the weeks of the festivities when he wasn’t required for official crown prince things or being a total nuisance. 

But his best friend for that trip had been Yukimura-kun. A soft spoken but adventurous boy who was always up to getting out of the stuffy confines of the palace and into mischief. They’d lost contact immediately upon Sanada’s return to Rikkai but those weeks in Hyoutei with his family and his group of noble friends were some of his fondest memories. 

He had had no idea that is playmate was the crown prince of Myosotis though. Did Yukimura remember him or just see him as the emperor of a nation he hoped to make closer ties with? Was he still the same adventurous and determined spirit under the fancy clothes and manners? 

“If I recall, this isn’t your first trip away from your nation though, is it? I believe we met in Hyoutei…” Sanada hoped he was not making the type of social faux pas that would require Yanagi to step in to fix. But the smile growing on Yukimura’s face was reassuring him that his question was fine. 

“So you do remember. I was worried you may have forgotten me since it’s been so long,” Yukimura said. “I’ve been looking to open the borders of Myosotis for some time and when I discovered you were now emperor, I knew you would have to be the first nation I visited.” 

Sanada felt his heart warm at the words. Yukimura had remembered him and wished to see him again. Yes, there was political motivations but friendship and nostalgia went both ways and knowing that Yukimura was a friend when he was a stubborn and young second son meant that he would probably be more likely to forgive any missteps during the visit. Sanada could practice hosting a state visit and his political acumen and Yukimura could be confident that Sanada would give him more time in which to press his nation’s case for better trade deals or whatever it is Myosotis wished to establish with Rikkai. 

If the envoy had proven boring or dry, Sanada would be less likely to grant the man more access to him. But he was already looking forward to spending more time with Yukimura. To see just how much of him was like the boy he still remembered fondly and what sort of man and king he had grown into. 

And he trusted Yanagi and his other councillors to stop him from letting nostalgia carry him too far in his kindness.

Suddenly the thoughts of hosting a foreign envoy were much more enjoyable. 

“You are a hard man to forget. And I’m glad you decided to start with Rikkai. Though I’m afraid I’ve started this visit off as a bad host. Come, let’s get you and the others inside and out of the sun. Then we can finish introductions before you are shown to your rooms and can rest. I imagine it was quite a long journey.” He knew Myosotis was further away from Rikkai than Hyoutei was and Sanada did not have fond memories of that journey. Though he liked to think he had a much stronger constitution and sea legs these days from his travels around his empire. 

“That would be most kind of you,” Yukimura said. And then held out his hand for Sanada to take. 

Sanada gladly put his hand out for Yukimura to place his on top. They were no longer children who could make an instant connection of friendship without worrying about politics but that didn’t mean they couldn’t show a certain amount of familiarity and trust.

“Oh, you’re injured,” Yukimura said, moving his hand under Sanada’s so he could better see the scrapes and cuts on top of his hand. 

“It’s nothing. I was helping some farmers with a situation that somehow involved a cart filled with logs and an old fence. I must have scrapped my hand.” It was so minor that he hadn’t even noticed. His fault for deciding to take off his riding gloves before helping because he didn’t want to ruin them.

“Would you let me heal them? I may have stretched the truth, but I didn’t lie.” 

Sanada looked down at his hand and then up at Yukimura. He may be excited that they had a childhood connection and good memories between them but that didn’t mean he was foolish enough to trust the other man implicitly. But he doubted there was much harm that Yukimura could do by attempting to heal his hand. 

“It’s not needed. But if you insist,” Sanada said and kept his hand in Yukimura’s to show he was not about to rebuke his permission.

“Consider it an apology.” Yukimura kept a hold of Sanada’s hand and placed his other so it was hovering just over it. 

Sanada found it odd that the man wasn’t going for supplies but then realized as a faint white glow appeared on his hand that Yukimura was one of the rare natural healers. They were so rare that they were practically legend and rulers did whatever they could to keep them safe and close. 

As a king with that power, it was all the more reason for Yukimura to be cautious when he travelled. 

He watched as the white light grew and spread over his hand and then he felt a warm tingly sensation that nearly masked the sting of such rapid healing. Before the white light faded, Sanada noted it travelling up higher on his arm and this time the tingling, without any distraction of healing, went straight through him to his groin and he hoped that Yukimura’s healing powers didn’t note that side effect of the healing. 

“There we are,” Yukimura said as the light faded. He moved his top hand and revealed smooth skin that didn’t even have a trace that any cut had been there. Even a couple healing scrapes from various activities had been healed completely to leave nothing but smooth skin behind. 

“Amazing,” Sanada said as he lifted his hand up to get a better look at it. He couldn’t remember the last time his hand had held no cuts, blisters or scratches. 

“Is there a reason your healing spread past his hand?” Yanagi asked. And Sanada had remembered the light travelling before getting distracted by the feel of it. 

“I just was checking that the cuts weren’t infected and nothing had spread. So often it’s not the cut that’s dangerous but things had gotten into the body from them,” Yukimura explained. 

It looked like Yanagi was about to ask another question but Sanada waved him down with his healed hand. “It’s fine. He’s a healer, Renji, how much harm can he do?” He turned to Yukimura and picked up his hand. “Thank you for this. Consider your fib about just how noble you are forgiven. Now let me lead you to some shade.”

Yukimura gave a small bow of his head in a show of appreciation and let Sanada lead him to the palace, their retinues following behind them. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the palace and the hall he led them into was swiftly filled with further attendants and courtiers ready to get their fill of the new mysterious envoy. Sanada ordered some refreshments and let go of Yukimura’s hand as he turned to look at those who followed the king closely. 

Yukimura noticed the looks and gestured for the two closest to him to come forward. “Allow me to introduce you to two of my closest advisors. Lord Yagyuu Hiroshi, the Duke of Araceae and Lord Niou Masaharu, the Duke of Mischief,” Yukimura said with a chuckle that turned into the sweetest laugh that Sanada had ever heard when Niou piped up with an indignant hey!

“Alright, he is the Duke of Eremurus. And while he is a dear friend and a wise advisor he does also enjoy mischief. So please forgive him in advance for any insult he may cause.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He eyed Niou and tried to figure out if his mischief was just the annoying outspoken type or if he’d have to have guards make sure that the duke behaved himself while here. 

“Don’t worry your majesty, I’ll keep an eye on him,” Yagyuu said with a small bow. 

Sanada wasn’t sure he trusted the advisor to watch over Niou but he could appreciate the gesture anyway. “Thank you. And for now, I will have staff show you to your rooms. We’ll make the formal introductions this evening. I know it’s been a long journey and morning for you. So please rest and recover. If you have need of anything, please feel free to ask,” Sanada said and saw Yanagi nod his approval at his words.

“Of course. Thank you for having us.” Yukimura gave a small bow suitable to his station while his retinue gave much deeper ones. They were then led away by several members of his staff and guards and Sanada watched them for a moment before heading to his office, Yanagi in step beside him. 

“They seem an interesting group,” Yanagi said as they finally moved out of earshot of the general courtiers of the palace. 

“They do. I have high hopes for their stay.” Yukimura not only took his breath away but was also a one time friend. Add in his healing abilities and Sanada just knew that these meetings would lead to something fortuitous for them both.


	2. A Proposal

Yagyuu shut the door behind them as they entered the inner sitting room of the apartment of rooms that Yukimura had been given. They were beautifully appointed and the size and layout were certainly impressive.

Yukimura moved toward the large windows and smiled at the view of the gardens. He spotted open doors to a balcony and walked over to them and stepped back out into the sun. The gardens were even more beautiful from this angle and he suspected that while not much was known of his nation, that they had assumed correctly that he would enjoy rooms with a garden view. 

Perhaps he could request the emperor join him for a walk. He smiled as he thought about the handsome man who made such a strong and imposing figure as he rode in on his black stallion. 

“You like him?” Yagyuu asked as he stepped out onto the balcony beside him. 

“I do,” Yukimura said. There was no point in denying it. Already his plans for this trip were changing. He would have to see if Sanada’s company was enjoyable over a longer period of time but he was optimistic about tonight’s dinner. 

“And?” Niou asked coming up on his other side and handing him a glass of what thankfully appeared to be juice and not more of that atrocious tea. 

“For now we wait and see. But his reaction to me is more promising than I expected. And I find myself impressed with him.” 

Niou laughed and even Yagyuu let out a chuckle. 

“Is that what we’re going with? Because it looked like you were a bit more than impressed.” 

Yukimura shook his head fondly at Niou. You could always rely on him to call it like he saw it. He just hoped that it was only Yagyuu and Niou who saw that. Though he suspected that Yanagi might have as well. Oh well, he supposed having Sanada know that he was intrigued by him was not such a bad thing if he decided to adjust his plans. 

“He’s my type. And it was an unexpected joy to discover that. The last time I saw him, we were both gangly kids.” And even those memories of Sanada were a bit fuzzy around the edges as time had worn them down. He had only hoped that the ease at which they had become friends and the comfort of each other’s company was not misremembered and would remain despite the passage of time. 

At first, he had planned to take advantage of this past connection to better worm his way into Sanada’s trust and use it to better position himself for talks… among other things. If his plans changed, he would leave a number of people disappointed but there would be more opportunities in the future and he felt the end would more than justify his new ideas. 

“He has certainly grown up into a fine young man. Though I suppose years of military training and then fighting for one’s crown would help with that,” Yagyuu said. 

“Very true. And not only does that training make him nicer to look at, it should make our plans easier, too.” He took a sip of his juice and with a final look out over the gardens headed back into the sitting room. It was far too hot to stay in the sun. 

“He’s only been emperor for a few years, the majority of that was spent reinforcing his position and handling any who rebelled against him. And then he had to make sure his borders were secure. He’s a master of war… but I have a feeling his finesse at political games has suffered because of it.” And not just because Yanagi had given him a hint at such things. His plans had always relied on Sanada being outwitted in political maneuverings. 

“So far everything is going exactly how you wanted it to. Are you sure you want to change your plans?” Yagyuu asked. 

Yukimura considered the question as he untied the cords holding his jacket closed and then slid off the beautifully crafted but annoying hot item and tossing it on a chair to be dealt with later. “The current plans, while perfectly crafted, are not without their risk.” And while Yukimura was not afraid of taking those risks, if a better plan emerged to mitigate those he would take it. He wasn’t so stubborn as to not accept a better plan when it came. 

“Seducing the emperor does sound like a pretty fun plan. But I’m sure you can do that and still stick to the first one,” Niou drawled as he sprawled onto a loveseat, his own jacket tossed on the back of it. 

Yukimura laughed at that and then threw his decorative scarf at him. “Give me tonight to see if seducing the emperor will be part of the plan or just for fun. I’ll update you both in the morning. For now, leave me so I can rest.” 

Even if Sanada proved to be a boring conversationalist or an absolutely appalling leader, Yukimura thought he’d still enjoy a quick tumble in the emperor’s bed before enacting his original plan. But if tonight went well, he rather thought a new plan could give everyone a more satisfying conclusion. 

“Fine. But call us if you need anything,” Niou said as he stood and grabbed his jacket. 

“We’ll tell a servant to prepare a bath for you,” Yagyuu said. 

They both gave a small bow and headed toward the door but before they left, Yukimura called out. “Behave yourselves. But also, do what you need to do to confirm the information we have.” He didn’t need either of his advisors getting caught doing anything untoward their first day here. But he trusted them enough to get what he needed without doing anything that would get them into trouble. 

“Of course, your majesty. We’ll see you at dinner.” Niou gave an over the top bow with flourish and followed Yagyuu out of the room. 

Yukimura sighed fondly at them and turned his thoughts back to Sanada and how to approach his new plan. Seeing the way Sanada had reacted to him even before he remembered him from their childhood left no doubt in Yukimura’s mind that Sanada would be open to any way he chose to approach this. But selecting the best way would gain Yukimura exactly what he wanted and make Sanada happy to give it to him. 

  


  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sanada knew he was being a horrible grouch this morning. He had practically growled at his servants as they dressed him and he had zero time for any of the courtiers at breakfast. He fully blamed the handsome king from Myosotis for his bad mood. 

Yukimura had been a vision in white and gold once more as he entered the main dining hall for the banquet in his honour. The subtle crown that looked like golden ivy upon his hair only highlighted his beauty. Sanada had nearly forgotten the speech that Yanagi had helped him prepare but he had made it through it and then listened with rapt attention to Yukimura’s. The man had the most beautiful voice. It was strong and carried across the great hall with no trouble but had a softness to the tone that invited you to listen and to care about the words. It was a delightful mix of hard and soft that had Sanada intrigued. 

And then Yukimura had taken his seat beside him and the banquet had begun. Between courses of food, entertainment and perhaps too much wine, they had talked, laughed and made no attempt at hiding their flirtations. 

Sanada had spent most of the evening in an aroused state, painfully so whenever Yukimura grew bold enough to place a hand upon his arm or, at one point, upon his thigh. There was no doubt in Sanada’s mind that Yukimura was open to exploring something more carnal than talking with him and Sanada made sure Yukimura knew exactly how much he reciprocated it. Sanada couldn’t remember the last time he was so instantly drawn to someone. He would have to make sure his desires didn’t cloud his ability to negotiate with Myosotis but he saw no harm in mutual flirting and indulging in what it led to. 

And he was sure the night would lead to them both naked in one of their beds. But just as he was about to lean in and whisper the suggestion to Yukimura, the man had stood and announced that he had enjoyed the evening but was exhausted from his journey and planned to retire. 

He had walked out of the hall looking completely unaffected by their night of flirtations and bold touches. And while Sanada had racked his mind to see if there had been any overt or even hinted invitations to join Yukimura in his chambers later he had failed to find any. Especially as the man had wished him a goodnight and followed it with a desire to see him in the morning after breakfast if possible. Those were not the words of someone hoping to continue their flirtations naked into the night. 

Sanada had forced himself to stay seated at the banquet for some time after Yukimura had left just to resist the temptation to follow him and with the hope that his arousal would go down enough so he could stand and excuse himself without embarrassment. Fortunately the hakama and belted flared top made it easier to hide such a thing but it wasn’t something he wanted to risk. 

But as much as he had loved every minute of his evening with the King of Myosotis being left hanging did nothing for his mood this morning. His hand had brought him little relief and teasing dreams of what could have been even less so. 

Yukimura had been in his palace for less than 24 hours and already Sanada couldn’t get him out of his mind. 

As he was finishing his meal, an unknown messenger, dressed in the pale colours preferred by the Myosotians, arrived and after being cleared by a guard walked to Sanada and bowed deeply before presenting a letter. It was sealed with wax stamped with a beautiful flower motif. Sanada tried not to smile as he broke the seal and unfolded the letter. 

Yukimura’s penmanship was as exquisite as the man himself and the simple words on the paper swiftly removed any traces of Sanada’s bad mood. 

“Tell your king I gladly accept and will meet him at the entrance to the gardens in an hour,” Sanada said and then with a last look of the paper, tucked it safely into an inner pocket of his kimono. 

The next hour would be one of the longest in recent memory but with such a lovely treat waiting for him at the end of it, he would do his best to get as much work done as possible. 

  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sanada hastily walked down the halls of his palace, giving quick nods of acknowledgement to those that bowed to him as he passed. He and his rapidly moving guards gave off the aura that they were not to be approached or disturbed. 

Sanada had told them that he had no time for any delays and wouldn’t stop for anyone unless it was the most dire of emergencies. His last meeting had run long and he already risked being late to meet Yukimura in the gardens. If he was a regular noble in his kingdom, Sanada wouldn’t be so worried if he was a few minutes late. But Yukimura was a king and a sovereign of his own kingdom who was undoubtedly used to getting his own way. There was no guarantee that he would linger even a minute past the agreed upon time. 

As he rounded the final corner and saw Yukimura by the entrance to the walled garden he felt relief wash over him. He slowed his walk to a casual pace and resisted the urge to straighten out his clothes as he moved toward Yukimura. When he noticed the King look over his way, he gave the man something between a smirk and a smile. 

Yukimura was radiant in a white billowy shirt and tailored golden pants and Sanada wanted to sweep him into his arms. Restraining himself from doing so was difficult and forced Sanada to fall into more of his arrogant emperor mode. “Good morning, Yukimura. I hope you’re well,” Sanada said as he stopped a polite distance from him. 

“Very, your highness. Though it helps that I wisely left the jacket behind today. I hope you don’t mind,” Yukimura said. 

Sanada took that as an invitation to rake his eyes over Yukimura’s body and found that while he felt many things about Yukimura’s outfit, none of them would fall into the category of minding it. In fact, he was all for Yukimura wearing less layers and not more. 

“Not at all. You look well put together and regal,” Sanada said. He had to bite back the words of how ethereal and lovely the man looked. 

“Thank you,” Yukimura said. “Though I hope that’s not all you think of my appearance.” 

The coy smile that Yukimura sent him made his heart skip a beat and he startled at the suddenness of want he felt.

“Perhaps it’s not,” Sanada said around a tongue that felt too heavy in his mouth. He really had to get control of himself. He was a mighty emperor. He did not act like a young teen with his first crush. “Shall I show you the garden.” If he was going to make a fool of himself, the least he could do was remove himself from public viewing and his guards. 

“I would be honoured.” 

Feeling bold, Sanada held out his arm and was pleased when Yukimura took it. He then led him past his captain of the guard who gave him a nod as he walked by. That meant that the garden was secure and they would be uninterrupted for whatever they wanted to talk about. 

“No guards?” Yukimura asked as all of the guards that had been following Sanada to the gardens spread out and none made a move to enter. 

“Captain Kuwahara has secured the gardens. If we encounter trouble they’re only a loud yell away,” Sanada explained thinking that Yukimura might be nervous to be walking around like this without others around. “And these gardens are actually built in the remains of the old citadel. It makes it easy to secure and gives us more privacy. It’s always been a favourite of the royals. Though I’m not sure who first thought to turn it into a garden.” 

Sanada would gladly pray his thanks to that ancestor if he knew which one it was. Or perhaps it was just an overly ambitious gardener. The palace kept extensive records on who did what to the palace and city and while many previous alterations to the garden were marked down in meticulous detail the first person to change it from ruins to a beautiful oasis was unknown. 

“What happened to the citadel?” Yukimura asked as they walked under the trellis of roses that grew along this walkway. 

“A coup and fires. This port changed hands several times before it became the capital of Rikkai. The Palace was built where the citadel was but for some reason this part of the structure wasn’t completely torn down. There’s a legend about how those that tried to remove the stones fell ill or had horrible nightmares.” Sanada shrugged. He wasn’t sure he believed those stories but he appreciated that the superstitions kept the walls intact and allowed for such a beautiful place. 

“Interesting,” Yukimura said politely. They had stopped moving as Yukimura took in the roses more closely. Sanada didn’t mind since it gave him a chance to study Yukimura in more detail while he was busy admiring the flowers. 

Sanada could see flowers anytime, but seeing the beauty of Yukimura was something he wanted to drink in. He didn’t realize it was possible for a man to be so pretty. But there was still something very masculine and strong about him. He could easily call the man beautiful but never feminine. It intrigued him and aroused him more than it should for a friendly walk in the gardens. But then, his arousal from the night before had never quite gone away and Yukimura’s proximity was a pleasant torture. 

“The gardens have been added to and redone over the years. Many gifts of plants from friends and dignitaries are planted in here. The walls helps the gardeners create different worlds within each area and lets us enjoy the feel of a foreign realm. It also, as my gardener explained once, helps to keep foreign plants from spreading and harming the natural vegetation of the area.” Sanada hadn’t really understood all of the whys and hows of that but if Yanagi’s intel was right, then the Myosotis people enjoyed plants and trees and perhaps his knowledge would help to impress Yukimura a little. 

He was gifted with a smile for his effort and Sanada would bore himself with hours of lectures from his royal gardener if it would earn him more of those smiles from Yukimura. 

“That’s a wise decision from your gardener. And could you show me the foreign plants? I wonder if there’s any from my region here.” 

Sanada nodded and started leading him towards the areas he knew boasted the most plants from different continents. “If not, perhaps you’d be able to send some. I’d be happy to return the favour.” He was already trying to remember which flowers and plants caught Yukimura’s eye the most as they walked through the garden so he could ask his gardener about them later. Perhaps a parting token so Yukimura could look at them and think fondly of him on the long voyage home and again when they thrived in the gardens at his castle. 

“I’m sure our gardeners would like that,” Yukimura said. He then let go of Sanada’s arm as they walked through an opening in the the inner walls to reveal one of the inner courtyard areas that was bursting with white and blue flowers. “These are from Hyoutei.” 

“They are. Do you remember from your time there?” Sanada asked. He watched as Yukimura moved around the space taking in the flowers and bending to smell or touch some. 

“Only a little. But we have numerous books on flora and fauna from around the globe,” Yukimura explained before coming back to Sanada’s side. “This really is an amazing garden.” 

“You’re welcome to visit as often as you’d like. It’s normally open to palace residents unless I wish to visit alone,” Sanada explained. And he hoped that Yukimura didn’t question his decision to remove all others from the garden for his walk with him. 

Yukimura glanced over his shoulder at him before straightening up from admiring flowers and looking properly at him. “You wanted to be alone with me?” He asked. And while Sanada didn’t know the man well, he was sure that was mischief sparkling in his eyes. 

“You know I do. You left me in quite the state last night,” Sanada said. He took a few steps toward Yukimura, intent clear. He wanted to show Yukimura just what that state was and perhaps finally find a way out of it. 

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you mean. But I did enjoy the banquet. It was very thoughtful,” Yukimura said. And the king had the audacity to send a wink his way before turning and leaving through a side entry way. 

Yukimura definitely wasn’t running away because that wink was an invitation to follow and that was good. Because seeing Yukimura slip away both frustrated and aroused Sanada. It was a surprisingly delightful mix. And one that had Sanada moving after Yukimura before he even really decided to move. 

When he went through the arch in the wall, it revealed a disappointingly empty walkway but Sanada just felt the thrill of anticipation grow at that. They were safe in the gardens to let their guard down to relax and tease like they could do almost nowhere else in the empire. Guards protected the walls of the garden from anyone wishing to do them harm or from overhearing. And it was nearly impossible to get an unhindered view of the whole garden from any one room in the palace. The best view was from his office. A room that only he and Yanagi had access to. And if Yanagi wanted to watch him hunt down the gorgeous tease from Myosotis than right now, he didn’t care. 

Looking up and down the path, Sanada went with the most likely route and stalked toward the next area of the garden, one that had a lovely pond and overhanging wisteria. He peeked in but didn’t see Yukimura and thought about cutting through it when he heard a crunch of the gravel path up ahead. A clue? Sanada smirked and continued on to where the noise came from. 

When he turned to look in the courtyard that had a pavilion surrounded by water that bubbled up from a natural underground spring and was filled with fish, he spotted his quarry. Yukimura had his back to him and was leaning over the edge of the pavilion and looking down into the water, likely watching the fish. He crossed the small bridge nearest to him and entered the pavilion. “Yukimura,” He said.

  


He forced himself to stop in the center of the pavilion. If he moved any closer he would pounce on the king and as much as he desired that he needed to make sure that Yukimura did, too. Flirtations and seduction were a dangerous enough game to play without both of them being rulers of their respective territories. He did not need to incite an incident just because his libido demanded attention. 

But he was positive his lusts were not misplaced. And as Yukimura turned and approached him, Sanada licked his lips and forced himself to take a deep breath. 

“You have a beautiful garden,” Yukimura said as if the teasing didn’t affect him at all. And his clothes were too loose and flowing for Sanada to casually see if it did without making his staring obvious. 

“You outshine everything in here by far,” Sanada said.

Yukimura ducked his head slightly and lowered his eyes as if too flattered by the praise and it was all Sanada could handle. This beautiful, gentle, smart, and flirtatious creature who was somehow still modest or shy was too much for him to take.

Sanada reached out, one hand taking hold of Yukimura’s waist while the other more gently cradled Yukimura’s head and tilted it up. He took a moment to look into Yukimura’s eyes and didn’t see fear, disgust or anything else that might have made him stop. All he saw was the same need and desire he felt. 

“It seems you’ve caught me,” Yukimura whispered, his lips practically brushing against Sanada’s. 

“Hmmm so I did. Though I don’t think you were trying too hard to get away. Now the question is, what should I do with you?” It was a rhetorical question since he had no intention of letting Yukimura answer. Instead he pressed his lips against Yukimura’s in a gentle and testing kiss. 

Feeling no resistance, he kissed a bit harder and licked against Yukimura’s lips, requesting entry. When the other man parted his lips on a sigh, Sanada took advantage to deepen the kiss and let out a soft moan as Yukimura wrapped his arms around him. 

Yukimura tasted like vanilla and strawberries and it was completely addicting. He tangled his fingers through Yukimura’s hair and pressed him back against the railing of the pavillion and rocked against him. The matching hardness in Yukimura’s pants to his own was satisfying and they both let out breathy moans at the contact. 

The world became timeless as they kissed and rutted against each other but just as Sanada’s hands moved in between them to start working at clothes, Yukimura pulled back from the kiss and gave his chest a light push. 

“What is it?” Sanada said. They were both breathless, eyes blown wide by lust and he saw no reason why they were stopping. While outdoors, privacy was hardly an issue. 

“I am a king,” Yukimura said, regaining composure much faster than Sanada would have liked. 

“I’m aware.” 

“And if you want me, you can have me. But,” He put a hand over Sanada’s to stop him from trying to get into his clothes again. “there is a cost.” 

Sanada growled at that. But it was true. While some royals and nobles would sleep their way through a continent or two, the more astute ones used sexuallity for favours and bagaining. A young king as beautiful and composed as Yukimura would surely be the latter. 

“There always is with men of your status and calibre. Tell me what you’d like so that I can pay it and enjoy you.” 

Sanada knew he shouldn’t be thinking with his libido but the empire could afford to let Myosotis have favourable trade agreements or anything else Yukimura would likely ask for. 

“There are many things I’d like,” Yukimura said, his eyes trailing over as much of Sanada’s body as he could see while they were still standing quite close. 

The look sent a tingle of pleasure down Sanada’s spine and he swore Yukimura could feel it as his hands traced the same path a moment later. “Name them.” Sanada was oh so ready to stop the teasing and give Yukimura many of the things he’d like and so much more. 

“I would like you at my side and in our bed,” Yukimura said. 

Sanada sucked in a sharp breath at the words. ‘Our bed’ Yukimura had said. And didn’t that just paint all sorts of delectable images in his head. And while Sanada felt it was possibly too early in their meeting to plan out a wedding that would be as complicated as merging a kingdom and his empire together, he also wasn’t the type to put off getting what he wanted. And he wanted what Yukimura offered in those words. 

“I think that can be arranged,” Sanada all but purred out. He leaned forward to seal their tentative wedding agreement with a kiss when Yukimura leaned back and gave him a soft smile. 

“Good. But I’m not done.” 

Sanada huffed but straightened. He didn’t see what else Yukimura could ask for when he’d already gotten the top prize but he would listen. 

“I’d also like your empire.” 

Sanada blinked, not sure he understood. “As my consort, you would be second in power only to me in the empire. I thought that would be understood. And as a wedding present, I would of course allow you to keep Myosotis as an independent kingdom inside of the empire. As long as none of the country’s actions went against the empire,” Sanada said. He thought that was all more than fair and he was sure that they could get back to kissing and sampling each other’s bodies now. 

“You misunderstand,” Yukimura said. 

Sanada didn’t think he did. Through agreeing to marry Yukimura, he would elevate the king’s position and share his empire with him. There was little else Sanada could give Yukimura in terms of power. 

“I want to rule your empire and have you at my side. Not the other way around,” Yukimura said. And there was a steeliness to his gaze and voice that had not been there before. 

Still, Sanada laughed. Clearly the king was playing a prank on him. “You take your jest too far, Yukimura,” Sanada said. “The only place I’ll let you have more authority than me is when we visit Myosotis to show that I care and respect you, and perhaps the bedroom.” Because Sanada was willing to bet that once they were comfortable with each other in the bedroom arts that Yukimura would make it worth his while to give up control on occasion. And that was more than generous. In fact, he was sure that Yanagi would be lecturing him for days if not weeks about how careless he was to promise Yukimura all of these things on the second day of their acquaintance as adults. 

“It’s not a jest. And you should be thankful for my generous offer. Because my initial plan was to visit and take over your empire and destroy you.” 

Yukimura was serious but Sanada found it hard to believe. He changed his grip on the smaller man, so that his hands rested on Yukimura’s shoulders and then slid toward his neck, cupping it fully but not squeezing. “You and what army, King Yukimura? My empire is vast and it would take more than your handful of guards to conquer us.” 

Yukimura actually had the audacity to laugh and Sanada was momentarily taken aback though his hands didn’t move. “Did you think I really travelled across the globe with only three ships? The other twenty-seven departed from the fleet well before we were spotted by your own ships. They have disembarked all across the empire and are stealthily making their way to points of interest. Each group has their own commands that they will act on at an agreed upon time,” Yukimura explained. 

“And you think it wise to tell me this?” Sanada asked, his hands tightening just the slightest bit but Yukimura could still breathe easily. It somewhat amazed Sanada that Yukimura was showing him no fear even when it would be so easy to snuff out his precious life. 

“Possibly not. But I know what I want and I know how to get it. Subterfuge will get me your empire but now I also want you. And I’d prefer not to have to visit you in the dungeons.” 

“And you think I’d agree to this because?”

“Because you want me, too,” Yukimura said. And Sanada couldn’t deny it. Especially when just moments before he was foolishly promising him marriage and generous terms for it. 

“True. But a ruler cannot put his lusts before his people. I should finish you and send my soldiers across the land to hunt down yours.” 

“You can try. But I don’t think you’d succeed. And I’d really rather have you by my side than dead,” Yukimura said. And it was at that moment that Sanada noticed that it was not just Yukimura’s hand at his back when he felt the prick of a metal blade against his neck. 

Sanada released Yukimura’s neck. He didn’t think he would have been able to choke the life out of him even if he hadn’t been threatened anyway. He stepped back when Yukimura pulled his arms away, the blade secreted away in the billowing sleeves of his outfit before Sanada could see it. 

“Shall I let you think on it? I can give you some places where your spies should look for signs of ships or soldiers. Though it won’t help you stop what I have planned, it will help you believe what I’m capable of.”

“Why tell me this and give me a chance to kill you and stop this?” Sanada asked. Further baffled by Yukimura’s offer to gain information about his takeover. 

“Because, sometimes a ruler does put his desires before his people. And I desire you. And I’m betting that you want me enough to let me rule at your side. You will keep your title and you will still have authority. But I will be the ultimate authority in the empire,” Yukimura said, his eyes locked onto Sanada’s. 

Sanada could see the desire was still there but also the determination of a ruler who was sure of his plans. It was arousing even though it should have angered him instead. 

“You ask too much,” Sanada finally said. He needed to find out if what Yukimura said was true. If there were 27 ships of soldiers spread across his lands, than his people and cities were at risk of being overthrown. A guerilla operation could easily take out key figures and replace them with Yukimura’s and that sounded like what the king had planned. Sanada much preferred Seigaku’s obvious and mostly ineffective border attacks instead. 

“Hardly. I offer you everything. If you hadn’t sparked my interest, Emperor, you would be dead in two weeks and your empire under the banner of Myosotis. Now, you can keep your life, your empire under your own banner, and gain me.” 

Yukimura clearly knew just what a prize he was, too. Because as he said that, he fixed the lay of his clothes and Sanada was completely spellbound. Was it truly so bad to give up more of his control when he was planning on making Yukimura his consort not so long ago? It wasn’t as if he enjoyed the day to day hassle of meetings and decisions that went into running the empire.

He shook his head and let out a small growl of frustration. The king was not helping him think. 

“I’ll let you think on it. But please, don’t leave me waiting too long. Two weeks…” Yukimura said. And as he slipped past Sanada, he ran his fingers down his arm and it caused Sanada’s breath to catch in his throat. 

He didn’t turn to watch Yukimura walk away but it wasn’t needed. Every detail of the other man was burned into his memory and it was going to haunt him for the next two weeks. Especially those amazing kisses and the promise of more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art done by the amazing [Luna](https://argyros.tumblr.com/).


	3. Pillars and Problems

Yukimura paused at one of the large windows overlooking the gardens on the upper floor. He couldn’t see directly into the walled garden and even if he could, Sanada would be long gone. He rubbed his fingers against his neck and let out a sigh. He wondered if he should heal the slight bruising before he returned to his chambers and met up with his retinue. Possibly. But he rather liked Sanada leaving his mark on him. 

Sanada’s dangerous side was thrilling, especially since Yukimura was sure that even if his own life hadn’t been threatened, Sanada would never have gone through with strangling him. It would also be a reminder to their discussion when Sanada saw the marks still on Yukimura’s neck later at dinner. The fact that it would undoubtedly set the Rikkai court to all types of gossiping was just a bonus. 

“Are you alright?” A masculine voice asked. 

Yukimura turned from the window and looked over the well-dressed courtier addressing him. He seemed familiar though Yukimura couldn’t place him right away. That wasn’t a surprise, he had met numerous people of the court over the last day and while it was important to learn those who would soon be part of his empire, he had been admittedly distracted by his plans and the handsome emperor. 

“I’m fine,” Yukimura said and gave the man a polite smile. 

“My apologies, your majesty, I didn’t realize it was you,” The man said. And then gave a perfectly executed bow. 

He was most definitely court trained then. Soldiers, secretaries and even the richest of merchants never did seem to possess the natural grace and polish that generations of court breeding seemed to produce. 

“No apologies required. I appreciate your concern. But you seem to have me at a disadvantage…” He left the sentence hanging and hoped the noble would pick up on the cue. 

“I’m Tezuka Kunimitsu, Duke of Blue Springs and the ambassador of Seigaku. I was at your welcome banquet but did not have the chance to formally introduce myself.”

“Oh? I thought I met all of the ambassadors currently in residence,” Yukimura said intrigued on why he hadn’t met Tezuka. Especially since Seigaku was so close to the empire and he was sure a meeting with the ambassador was on his schedule for later this week. 

“I must have missed the invitation to make myself known. I apologize.” 

“Do such invitations often go missing?” Yukimura asked. He felt as if he was missing something about Tezuka. He seemed like a serious man and his manners were impeccable so he was sure that intentionally neglecting an invitation to greet a foreign ruler was not something he’d do on purpose. 

“From time to time,” Tezuka said and adjusted his glasses. 

“Hmmm are you and the emperor not currently on good terms?” 

Tezuka stiffened at his words and Yukimura smiled to himself for figuring it out so quickly. Though why Sanada didn’t like Tezuka was curious. With all of the recent civil disputes, keeping his borders secure with good relations should be of utmost importance to the emperor. Though he had heard that the king of Seigaku was not all that concerned with stopping skirmishes from spilling over onto Rikkai land. Perhaps Sanada was taking his annoyance out on the ambassador? 

“Our grandfathers were friendly rivals. It seems to be in our blood,” Tezuka explained. And from the careful and polite phrasing, Yukimura suspected there was much more to it than that but that was the public story. 

“I see. But are you more friends or rivals?” 

“It depends on the day. I do believe he heard about the letter I received from the King of Hyoutei the other day while his own letters are neglected. I heard the Hyoutei ambassador recently told the emperor that the king was too busy to respond to him right now.” Tezuka’s mouth twitched slightly at the corner as if he was trying to hold back a smile. 

Yukimra figured this news must be common knowledge in the castle or else Tezuka wouldn’t have shared it so freely. But still, it was intriguing. Yukimura knew all he needed to take down the empire and become its new ruler but there was so much about the individual people and intrigue that had not been important enough to investigate or reach him. 

He was starting to be glad that meeting the emperor had changed his plans. He’d have plenty of time to learn about all of these amusing stories now. 

“I can see why that might annoy him. Though now I’m wondering why you would get letters from the king and not the emperor. Are you secretly a Hyoutei spy?” Yukimura asked with a light laugh to show he wasn’t serious about the spy remark even if he did seriously wish to know why Atobe was neglecting Sanada but showering letters on a duke. 

Yukimura hadn’t yet decided if he wanted to turn his focus to Hyoutei, Shitenhouji, or Seigaku next so speaking with Tezuka was actually quite fortuitous. 

“Not a spy. I know my duty and am unfailing in it,” Tezuka said, seemingly offended by that even being joked about. 

“But you do know why he’s sending you letters and not the emperor…” 

“I know why he’s sending me letters, yes. But I’m not sure why he’s neglecting the emperor. It seems unwise for rulers to ignore each other,” Tezuka said. 

“It does. But you won’t tell me why you’re special enough for correspondence, will you,” Yukimura said. 

“It’s private and unrelated to my position here or in Seigaku,” Tezuka said. It was clear he didn’t wish to speak of it further and that tidbit was as much as he was willing to share. And that much was probably only because he was speaking to him and didn’t want to spoil the opportunity to have a productive meeting between Seigaku and Myosotis later this week. 

Still, it was enough for Yukimura to figure out that Atobe either had or desired a personal relationship with Tezuka. Whether that was friendship or something more remained to be seen but he was sure it wouldn’t take long to discover now that he knew about it. 

“I understand. And I look forward to our meeting later. Thank you for stopping to check on me,” Yukimura said and held out his hand for a handshake. It wasn’t something normally done among royals but something he often did. As a healer, he could get a feel for people’s energies through the simple touch and it could often lead to interesting things about a person.

And while Tezuka may come across as a handsome but boring ambassador, Yukimura felt there was more to him. 

After a brief hesitation, Tezuka took his hand and gave it a solid shake before releasing it. “It will be my pleasure to host you later this week. And I hope whatever was troubling you will be resolved by then.” 

Yukimura inclined his head acknowledging the words and Tezuka, the perfectly mannered duke he was, took that as a dismissal and bowed before continuing on his way. 

Yukimura was thankful for that because he wasn’t sure he could form words just now. He quickly strode to his rooms before the neutral look on his face slipped.

As he closed the doors behind him, he let out a loud laugh that startled both Niou and Yagyuu from where they were going over various stacks of papers that were spread out across the largest table in the room. 

“Are you okay?” Yagyuu asked as he straightened. 

“He’s laughing, not crying, Yagyuu. He’s fine.” Niou gave Yagyuu a friendly swat on the chest. 

“Then what’s so funny?” Yagyuu asked. Though he didn’t seem convinced that everything was fine. 

Yukimura couldn’t blame him. He loved to laugh but his laughter now had a bit of hysteria to it from his complete and utter disbelief at what he just found out. All of his frustration about Sanada logically needing time to commit to what Yukimura had asked and threatened was swept away by all the new plans and possibilities now floating through his head.

“Yeah. Share with the class,” Niou said. 

“That idiot king…” 

Niou and Yagyuu shared a look. They were here dealing with an emperor so the mention of a king wasn’t something they expected. 

“Gonna have to be more specific. Which one?” Niou asked. 

“Echizen. That young idiot… Somebody had to have told him what he was doing. Tezuka must have… I just can’t believe it…” Yukimura said, still not able to believe what he had found out. 

“Tezuka? The ambassador? What about him? He seemed handsome enough but boring,” Yagyuu said. 

“Anything but,” Yukimura said, finally getting himself under control enough to push off of the door and stride toward the table. They had new plans to make. Even if he wasn’t sure what he would do yet, he knew he couldn’t waste this opportunity. Besides, he had two weeks while he waited for Sanada to answer him. Planning would be the perfect distraction. 

“The idiot child king, has sent Seigaku’s greatest treasure out of the country.” 

Yagyuu and Niou shared a look and Yukimura knew that while they were going through a list of things it could be and how it would relate to Tezuka they’d never land on the right thing. Yukimura wouldn’t have believed it himself if he hadn’t felt it. 

“Tezuka Kunimitsu, Seigaku’s boring ambassador, is the pillar of the kingdom.” He smiled in satisfaction as his words had their intended effect. Yagyuu’s eyes widened in shock before he practically fell onto his chair. And Niou was cursing up a storm. 

“Holy hell. _The_ pillar?! The one that forms the basis of the spells that protects the capital and makes Seigaku all but impossible to defeat?” Niou asked after he had vented his disbelief. 

“Exactly. I’m not sure how we can use Tezuka to our advantage just yet. He said he was loyal to his duty but that doesn’t necessarily mean he’s loyal to the crown. His family has a history with Sanada’s and he has been receiving private correspondence from King Atobe. I want to know all there is to know about that and his history with the King and any friendships and family still in Seigaku.” 

Niou nodded and Yagyuu pulled out a fresh piece of paper and started writing. “And your meeting with the emperor?” Yagyuu asked after he had made his notes. 

“I told him my plans. He took it better than expected honestly,” Yukimura said and made sure to tilt his head so that a couple of the bruises were on display. “Though we had a rough moment.” 

Niou snorted and shook his head. They knew that Yukimura could have healed the marks if they had bothered him. “I take it you told him your original plan, too?” 

“Of course. I want my future husband to be fully informed when making decisions,” Yukimura said. 

“And you don’t think there’s anything we’ll need to do while he thinks about your proposal?” Yagyuu asked. 

“No. Even if he sends out soldiers to investigate, it’s too late. All of our people are in position and if by chance he gets lucky and finds some of them, he won’t be able to stop what we’ve put in motion.” Yukimura was confident in his people and all of the plans and countermeasures they had in place. He would never have played his hand like he had if wasn’t.

He wished he could be quite as confident about what Sanada would do, but he felt sure enough that between the chance to be his husband and the threat of a coup, Sanada would do exactly what Yukimura wanted. 

He couldn’t wait to do more than tease and kiss the emperor.

His advisors and friends may have thought his sudden change in plan reckless but Yukimura was a man who knew what he wanted and made sure he got it. And there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted Sanada in his bed and by his side as he took over the other kingdoms and added it to their empire. 

He smiled as he watched Niou and Yagyuu get to work, answering their questions when they had them. His thoughts however, were mostly on how he would ensure that Sanada said yes and didn’t try anything foolish. 

Undoubtedly, it would require a bit more teasing and tempting. And while it was something that Yukimura would more than enjoy doing, not being able to follow through with any of it until Sanada agreed to his terms would be just as torturous to him as it would be to the emperor.

-0-0-0-0-0-

“You’re growling,” Yanagi said as he set down another stack of papers onto his desk.

Sanada glared at the towering pile of papers and then up at his advisor. “I am not,” He said. He probably was. He’d been quick to anger for the past week and excessive amounts of bureaucracy was not helping his mood. 

“Tezuka?” Yanagi asked as he pulled up a chair. 

“No.” It was a fair guess. The ambassador from Seigaku was often a source of annoyance for him. “Well… mostly no. I still can’t believe the Hyoutei ambassador is acting like Atobe is too busy to respond to a request of passage but has time to send how many ridiculous love letters and trinkets to Tezuka.” He huffed and crossed his arms as he gave up on paperwork and leaned back in his chair instead. 

He hoped Tezuka wasn’t encouraging the King of Hyoutei’s idiocy. 

Yanagi gave a soft chuckle and shook his head in amusement. “It is annoying that a ruler doesn’t seem to have his priorities straight. But I suppose love makes you do ridiculous things.” 

Sanada frowned at that. Did Yanagi already know what was bothering him? Or maybe Yukimura was doing something ridiculous? They hadn’t spoken of feelings but the attraction was certainly mutual and Yukimura would not have so readily agreed to be his consort, even if in name only if the looming threat and deadline was anything to go by, if Yukimura didn’t desire him. 

“What?” 

“It’s Yukimura.” 

“The King of Myosotis? But I thought you two enjoyed your time together. If I misunderstood the situation I could arrange your schedules so you encounter each other less,” Yanagi said and he pulled out his ever present notepad as if to make a memo. 

“No. I mean, yes. I mean, he is the reason I’m feeling less patient but I don’t want to see him less.” He in fact wanted to see Yukimura more. Much more. Just in less. Yes, that was a much better thought. More of Yukimura in less clothing and in his bed. 

“Oh… love troubles?” Yanagi asked.

He didn’t seem upset about it but concerned and that made Sanada decide to share his woes. Besides, he needed his advisors insight and he was sure he was going to get a lecture for not confiding in him sooner. 

“That first morning we went for a walk in the garden. Things turned heated and teasing. But before we could proceed as we both wanted, Yukimura told me that such things did not come for free. Which is to be expected. A ruler of a small country like that has to use all assets available to him.” And while Sanada didn’t like the idea of Yukimura seducing others to get what his country needed he also didn’t think that that was something Yukimura had had to do considering the king’s threats. And it was still hard for Sanada to believe the sweet and gentle ruler could be so ruthless. 

“That’s not a surprise. What did he want? Better trade deals? I don’t see why you didn’t agree to it. Myosotis could benefit from having us as a friend and we can afford to take a bit of a loss in a deal or two. Especially if it brightens your mood,” Yanagi said as he clearly contemplated what the king may have asked for. 

Sanada didn’t say anything. He just stood, gesturing for Yanagi to stay seated, and went to the counter to pour them both some iced tea and then spiked it with a bit of liquor before returning to the desk. He passed one off to Yanagi before reclaiming his chair.

“This is not reassuring, Genichirou. Is it that bad?” Yanagi asked.

Sanada nodded and they both took a deep drink. 

“He said he wanted the empire. And I offered him to be my consort,” Sanada said. He could remember just how perfect that offer had felt. No, it was not the most romantic of ways to ask, but he could easily imagine ruling with Yukimura at his side. And enjoying their time together in bed as often as they could escape their duties. The weight of being an emperor seemed less with the thought of Yukimura by his side. 

“You what?!” Yanagi said and nearly spilled his drink as he sat up so suddenly. “The cabinet will have a fit. I know, we all know, how you desire him, but lust does not make for a good marriage.”

“It’s more than lust. I feel a connection to him. I’m drawn to him and from what he said, he feels the same way,” Sanada said. He may be feeling torn about Yukimura and his motives but he didn’t like Yanagi saying it was just lust and he should just get Yukimura out of his system. 

“What was his answer? Should we be preparing a royal wedding? It will take months to plan…I hope you two don’t plan on waiting until your wedding night. Nobody will want to help you plan it or attend by that point if your mood doesn’t improve,” Yanagi said a mix of teasing and scolding. 

Sanada gave a snort of annoyance and downed rest of his drink before crossing his arms. “No. He gave a counter offer. He wants me as his consort. I’d be emperor in name only while Yukimura would rule my lands and his own. And from the sounds of it, continue expanding our territory…” Really, since he was raised to be a general and not an emperor, being able to hand those duties off to Yukimura didn’t seem all that bad. But it was his duty to his people to protect and care for them, not to just hand them over to the first foreigner who expressed an interest. Besides, as much as expanding territories was a popular pastime among rulers, it also meant conflict and war and after years of civil unrest, he was not sure the people would care for more fighting. 

“The audacity,” Yanagi said and took another long sip of his drink. “What did he do when you told him no? You told him no, right?” 

“Of course. But then he threatened me. He said his original plan was to kill me, and take over the empire by force. That he had over 25 ships of soldiers moving around my empire as we spoke and that I’d never be able to stop the plans set in motion… He said he’d give me two weeks to think about it,” Sanada said. 

Yanagi stared at him for a long moment. He then stood and silently took both of their glasses and refilled them, though with a lot more liquor than tea this time. He downed his glass and then refilled it before bringing both back over to the desk. “You should have told me earlier. We could have planned something. Did you send out your soldiers and spies to verify these claims?” 

“I know… but I suppose my ego was bruised. I wanted to make sure what he said was true before I told anyone. And there’s reports of ships being spotted. Strangers moving around. But in numbers so small that nobody thought to report it. They only mentioned it when questioned directly about strange people in the towns. And in the capital and some of our larger cities, it was impossible to confirm one way or the other. There’s always groups of travellers coming in and out of the city. And if this is going to be a stealth and pinpoint attack like Yukimura said, it makes sense they’d travel in small numbers and disguise themselves as citizens and not soldiers.”

“This is bad,” Yanagi said. “But he played his hand a bit too openly telling you all of this. His confidence might be his downfall,” Yanagi said. “We can warn the leaders of the different provinces and city leaders to increase their guard and be on the lookout for strangers. Tell them to warn their staff, too. No new hires to the kitchens or new rotations to the servants. They need to know and trust everyone who works for them from the top all of the way to the bottom.”

“Do you think that will stop his plans?” 

“Not completely. We don’t know exactly how he’ll attack. And it’s likely no matter what we tell the others to do that some will still die. But if we can stop the majority, we may still be able to hold him back. But what to do with the king?” 

“We can’t arrest him. We have no real proof that he’s done anything wrong and arresting a visiting foreign ruler on rumours, even if they’re ones he told us, is not something that would be overlooked by others,” Sanada said. Because arresting Yukimura was one of his first reactions to being threatened like that he had given it a lot of thought and realized it wasn’t something he could feasibly do without proof.

“And we can’t banish him. He’d just disappear into the shadows to lead his people against us more directly,” Yanagi said. 

Sanada sighed and took another drink before leaning his head back on his chair. This was impossible. They needed more time and more information but the only way to get either at this point seemed to be from Yukimura himself. 

“What if we kill him? Make it look like an accident so that even his two advisors can’t question it,” Yanagi suggested. 

Sanada sat up bolt right and glared across the desk at his friend. “No. Touch him, and the same will happen to you,” Sanada threatened. 

“You still want him?” Yanagi asked as if surprised by this. He shouldn’t have been. This whole conversation had started because he was in a bad mood from always being teased by Yukimura but not being allowed any satisfaction from it. 

“Yes. But I can’t trust him with my empire. I need to be able to stop enough of his plans to have more room to bargain with.” 

“You still want to marry him?” Yanagi asked. This time, Sanada could understand the surprise. Bedding Yukimura was one thing, the king was handsome and alluring, but to marry him? 

Even if they didn’t agree to Yukimura’s terms, it would be easy to live in wedded bliss for a bit before making sure that Sanada came to a horrible end. But Sanada didn’t think Yukimura would be the type to do that. His original plan was to kill him after all. Now, it was to have him live at his side and in his bed. The risk was just as great for Yukimura as it would be to him. And despite this odd start they would have to trust each other. 

And while Sanada oddly trusted him with his life, he couldn’t do it with his people. 

“I’m drawn to him,” Sanada said in answer. He did want to marry Yukimura and claim him as his own. But his duties of an emperor meant he had to push that want aside. “But he’s clearly more dangerous than he comes across.”

“True. But it doesn’t mean he’s a danger to us… perhaps talk to him and see what him leading the empire would mean?” Yanagi said. 

“Do you think he’ll be honest?” 

“He has no reason not to be considering the position he has you in. And if you ask him more about what ruling at his side and the future would be like, you’ll show that you’re seriously considering accepting.” 

“And I want to do that why?” Sanada asked as he finished off his drink. He debated getting another but he probably needed a straight head while figuring out how to handle this mess. 

“It may give us more time. And it will hopefully relax his guard while I send out more people to try to stop as many of his soldiers as possible,” Yanagi said. He reached across the desk to take Sanada’s hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. “We can figure this out.”

“Alright. More information about what his plans for the future couldn’t hurt either way.” 

“Just try not to fall for him even more,” Yanagi warned. 

“Hmph…” Sanada gave a snort. It was far too late for that warning. He squeezed Yanagi’s hand back to show that he appreciated his words and then freed it before sitting back more comfortably in their chair. Now that they had a general plan of action, it was time to plan properly.


	4. Turn of Events

A knock on the door made Yukimura look up from the table filled with paperwork his advisors had left him. In all honesty, he was ready for a break, so he gladly stood and went to answer his own door, waving away his butler. 

“Yes?” He asked as he opened the door and saw Sanada’s advisor standing there. 

“Your majesty,” Yanagi said and executed a flawless bow. “I’ve come to sort through your schedule for the next week and see what events you’d like to attend and what meetings we can set up for you.” He gestured to the stack of folders he was carrying and looked like a man on a mission. 

“Of course. I hope that means the emperor is finally ready to summon his trade ministers and have a serious conversation about my proposals,” Yukimura said as he gestured Yanagi to enter his suite of rooms. 

“Among other things. I hope you have an hour or so to spare. There are a lot of fine details to go through and I have a few suggestions for your schedule of events or people I thought you might enjoy.”

As they walked further into the suites, Yukimura noticed the guards posted at his door finally close the door behind them. There was a mix of his own and Rikkai guards there to keep him safe and to make sure he and his people found everywhere they wanted to go. But Yukimura also knew that soldiers loved to gossip and even his own, no matter how loyal, could let something slip when flirting with a kitchen maid or seducing a noble. 

He walked Yanagi through the first parlour and into the more private seating area. Once Yanagi had entered he closed the door and then locked it. “Renji,” He said in greeting, his voice filled with warmth. 

Yanagi set his stack of papers on the edge of the table already covered with Yukimura’s own and then moved toward Yukimura. He then gave a full kneeling bow, hand over his heart. “My king, how may I serve you.” 

“By getting up and giving me a hug,” Yukimura said and tugged Yanagi to his feet. 

Yanagi gave a soft chuckle and hugged Yukimura as requested. “It’s good to see you well, Seiichi.” 

“And you. I’m sorry we haven’t had time to talk privately before now.” They had certainly spoken but it had always been with others listening in or looking on. 

“Completely understandable. Though I wish we could have talked sooner. I hear you’ve been busy with Genichirou.”

“Genichirou? So you’re close?” Yukimura asked as he gestured Yanagi to the sofa and took a seat on the comfortable and large chair next to it.

“Of course. I’ve been with him for over ten years now. And I’m his most trusted advisor and friend,” Yanagi said with pride in his voice. 

Yukimura was pleased at how close the emperor was to Yanagi but he did worry that the closeness and bond of friendship went both ways. It wouldn’t do to have Yanagi doubt where his loyalties lay. “That’s good. I’m sure you’ve been a good advisor to him.” 

 

“I have. And I still am. That’s why when he finally told me of your proposal that I suggested he have you killed.” 

Yukimura laughed at that. Why wouldn’t Yanagi suggest it? It was a perfectly reasonable suggestion. “So are you here to warn me to pack my bags?” It would be unfortunate but not a completely unexpected result. He had been very forward and it was a risky move to lay out his plans and desires to Sanada so bluntly. 

“Not at all.” Yanagi smiled. 

“And? Don’t tease me, friend.” Yukimura knew that look. It didn’t matter that they had not been able to be close for over a decade. He knew how Yanagi’s mind worked and he knew that his friend had something spectacular to share. 

“He told me that if any harm came to you, it would then come on to me. I honestly don’t know how you won him over so quickly. Nobles of the court of both genders have been throwing themselves at him for years and have had very limited success. All you did was smile at him and he melted.” 

This time it was Yukimura’s turn to smile. He had hoped that Sanada’s desire for him went further than lust and this seemed to prove it did. “The heart knows what it wants, Renji,” Yukimura said. Thinking he was just as quickly undone by Sanada’s brooding facade. 

“Don’t you think it a bit rushed?”

Yukimura could understand Yanagi’s doubts. They were undoubtedly the same ones Niou and Yagyuu had expressed to him. But just because he spent over a decade planning the expansion of Myosotis didn’t mean that he wasn’t able to bend or change them as needed. 

To hold the throne despite civil unrest and backstabbing royals and nobles was no small feat in an empire the size of Rikkai. And then to help lead it and see it thrive despite never expecting to be in the role of ruler was equally impressive. The fact that he was tall, dark, and handsome was just an extra bonus in Yukimura’s eyes. 

Why would he ever let such a person go to waste withering in a dungeon or decaying in the earth when he could be ruling beside him instead? It was risky, true, but so was most of his ideas. But the riskier the idea, the better the rewards. 

“Perhaps this instant attraction is something inherent to royals,” Yukimura said. Because there was no doubt that Sanada felt the same. And it would seem, if rumours were to be believed, that Atobe had also experienced such a thing when he met Seigaku’s pillar. 

Yanagi sighed and it was clear he still didn’t understand just what the two royals he served were thinking. 

“I would have thought you’d be pleased by this news. If Sanada agrees to my terms, you can continue serving him. I know you’ve enjoyed your time here.” 

“That’s true. But my loyalty is, as always, to you first. And I’m not sure how thrilled he’ll be with me when he finds out I’m from Myosotis.” 

“We never need tell him. Your closeness with me and the others can be explained by you wanting to grow the bonds between us and make things run smoothly for your emperor,” Yukimura said. He may be ruthless when it came to his enemies, but he would do almost anything to see to his friends’ happiness. 

“Thank you. But first, we need to stop him from committing suicide through stubbornness,” Yanagi said. 

“What did you advise him after he said assassination was not an option?” Yukimura asked. 

“I told him I’d use my own resources to try and track your people. And that we should advise all the nobles in charge of principalities and major cities to take extra precautions. If we could thwart some of your plans, perhaps it would give the emperor a better stance in which to bargain more favourable terms for your marriage.”

Yukimura considered the advice and what it could mean for his plans and then just smiled and relaxed back in his chair. “You realise that most of those nobles and mayors will probably hire more guards to help protect them. And then be forced to hire more staff to look after the guards.” The wise ones would close off their ranks to only those they have known for some time but the foolish ones would think more meant safer. Never knowing that they had hired the vipers they had so feared. 

“I’m aware. Some of those who are careful may be able to stop your attempt to overthrow them, but I suspect most will accidentally hire one or more of your people right into their household.” Yanagi looked both pleased and pained by his idea. He knew his friend would do what had to be done but he also knew that Yanagi was more the paperwork and planning type and did not enjoy getting his hands dirty. 

“It was sound advice and a good way to serve both me and your emperor,” Yukimura said. It was advice than any advisor worth his pay would have given but it was also advice that played into Yukimura’s plans. 

“Still… I do not wish to see those who work hard to serve the people of the empire come to harm because of the emperor’s stubbornness.”

“There’s a reason why I prefer targeted attacks over brute force. It keeps casualties on all sides to a minimum. Though I still hope we can reach a non-violent agreement in Rikkai. Do you know what terms he takes the greatest offense to?” Yukimura knew that the emperor did not want to give up control of his empire but Yukimura would not settle for the role of a consort who only got to plan parties while overseeing Myosotis. 

“I find it amusing that you don’t doubt that he still wishes to marry you,” Yanagi said. 

Yukimura chuckled because ever since Sanada so readily offered him the role of consort just to bed him, he knew that no matter what terms he placed on the man, the desire to claim him would still exist. “Despite being angry with me, he still wishes me no harm. And we still meet daily and the flirtations are not one sided.” Yukimura loved seeing the lust build in Sanada as he coaxed it higher with words and strategic touches. It was even more satisfying to see that lust turn to pure frustration as Yukimura withdrew each time without giving the man any relief.

Not that his own frustrations weren’t building daily but there was some satisfaction to be gained by being the person doing the teasing. 

“You two are both ridiculous. But I think that must mean you’re just well suited for each other,” Yanagi said and gave Yukimura a small smile. It was easy to see he was frustrated by the plans changing and not being made aware of it but also that he hoped that his loyalties would no longer have to be split. 

“I’ve always heard that love does strange things to people. But my head is as clear as always when it comes to my goals. So tell me, what do I need to do to achieve it?” 

“I suggested that Sanada approach you and ask about what your terms would mean for him and for the empire. If he knows more about what you’re planning for the future, he may be more at ease about giving you such control.” 

“Wise advice. And since I’ve told him so much already, I don’t see the harm in telling him a bit more. Perhaps not specifics but enough so he could make an informed decision.” He knew some anger at the situation was inevitable but that he could work with. What Yukimura didn’t want was resentment over being misled. Resentment could grow and lead to all sorts of dangerous things that Yukimura didn’t want to risk having in his life or his bedroom.

“And perhaps to reward him for so seriously considering your terms you can give him an extra week to make a decision.”

“You don’t think he’ll use that time to further undermine me?” 

“No. Not since most ways to undermine you will be secretly helping you and the longer the threat is there with no action, the more complacent people become. I assume you have a way to inform everyone about the change in plans as needed?” 

“Of course. Everyone is on standby. They are going through with the original plan but have been informed that it may change at a moment’s notice.”

“I have complete faith in their loyalty to you,” Yanagi said.

“Good. Now, let us call in some tea and snacks and you can help me go over my schedule and perhaps suggest some hints at how to further my seductions of the emperor,” Yukimura said and stood so he could unlock the door. He then pulled on the rope nearby to summon his butler. 

“As if you need hints. But I did prepare several ideas to help you. While some of the people I have planned meetings and meals with are for political reasons, a few are because they are close friends with Sanada. I’ve also made some meetings for Niou and Yagyuu since they should be leading the way for better trade deals for you.” 

Trade deals weren’t really what Yukimura cared about since they’d have no need for them once Myosotis had joined the empire but as those in Rikkai didn’t know that, it was best to keep up the facade. And suffering through boring meetings was just what they’d all have to do. 

“I’ll pass along the meeting times to Niou and Yagyuu. Now tell me more about these friends,” Yukimura said very much intrigued. 

What him and Yanagi would talk about from now on was still very much private but if some of his own staff overheard bits and pieces, it would not lead to anything detrimental to his plans. In fact, if word got out that he was actively seducing the emperor, it would only help to plant the seeds for their upcoming engagement announcement.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sanada strode down the corridors of his palace with his guards after finishing a private lunch with Yukimura. Which meant he was both pleased and horribly frustrated. The fact that Yukimura could hold such power over him while still threatening the people of his empire didn’t help ease his frustrations.

Though the long talk he had had with the king about what he planned for the future of Rikkai and for himself had soothed Sanada a little. Yukimura didn’t want to rule Rikkai with an iron fist or abuse its people. But he was looking to further expand. Sanada supposed that’s what empires did. But after years of battling just to secure his throne he was in no rush for further battles, even if that’s what he had been raised to do. 

Still, even if the prospects of accepting Yukimura’s deal was not so ominous as it had been before he still didn’t want to accept the terms as they still stood. Fortunately, Yukimura seemed to sense his hesitations and had given him an extra week to consider. So he had about ten days to foil Yukimura’s plan. Or at least derail enough of it to be in a better position to counter-argue Yukimura’s terms. And he didn’t think his were at all unreasonable after learning more about Yukimura’s future goals. He most certainly still wanted Yukimura for his consort and after a few years of settling into married life, and perhaps finding a suitable young lady to produce heirs with, they could consider expanding their territory. 

A happy marriage after all, was one of compromise, not threats and blackmail. 

He wasn’t considered about the passion and desire side of the marriage. He was already determined not to wait a second longer past Yukimura’s agreement to marry to sample some aspects of their future together. Royal weddings took forever to plan at the best of times. And theirs was bound to take even longer considering they were both rulers and men. The contracts alone would take months to sort out and then there were the guest lists and planning of all of the wedding events. 

As Sanada strode past one of the many ornamental mirrors along the hallway, he caught sight of himself and realized he was smiling. 

Well, perhaps he wasn’t so adverse to planning and long meetings with advisors and lawyers if the end result was Yukimura in his bed and life. 

He gave his reflection a shake of his head dismissing how foolish and sentimental he was being over a man who wanted to be more than equal partners in ruling. But after years of having to close himself off and be ruthless and strategic to keep his throne he didn’t think he could be completely blamed for finally succumbing to some foolishness. 

Before he could contemplate Yukimura and the things the man did to his head, and his libido, a messenger came dashing down the hall and somehow managed to avoid crashing into him and turn the stumbling halt into a fancy bow. 

“Your excellency!” The messenger shouted and then gasped for air. “News from the West!” He held out an envelope and Sanada took it. 

“Thank you. Now go seek out some refreshments and rest,” Sanada said. He wasn’t sure if the messenger had rode all the way from the West with the message or if he had just carried it from the city gates. But either way, the man was looking ragged and in need of a break. If the letter required an immediate reply he would find someone else to carry it. 

The messenger bowed again and hesitated for just a moment before one of the guards from Sanada’s entourage broke off from the group and gestured for the messenger to follow. So likely not one of the city messengers if he wasn’t familiar enough with the palace to know where to go. Sanada briefly wondered how the man had found him so easily in the maze of hallways but decided that detail wasn’t important at the moment.

Taking a look around to consider where he was, Sanada headed a bit further down the hall before slipping into a parlour that was too dark and dreary during the summer months but somehow became a cozy nook perfect for reading in the winter when the fireplace was lit. 

As Sanada expected, the room was empty and Sanada allowed two guards and his captain to stay in the room with him while the rest watched the door to make sure he wasn’t disturbed. 

He walked to the window and pulled back the curtain to let more light in and finally opened the letter. News from the West rarely brought good news. The skirmishes on the border that came from raiders from Seigaku and those that claimed no territory were frequent enough. And Sanada encouraged his own men to return those raids with their own. Though they were ordered to make sure that no civilians came to harm and their property was not so extensively damaged they could not survive the winter. 

It was a difficult balance the border patrols had to maintain but a necessary one. The King of Seigaku was young and impudent and obviously enjoyed testing his muscles. Or maybe he just liked the angry letters Sanada’s ambassador kept delivering to him after each known raid from Seigaku. 

Sanada hoped that the news contained nothing more than information about the latest raiding party and stolen sheep but he had his doubts. That kind of raid was so routine by now that it didn’t require an urgent message to be sent. 

He skimmed the contents of the letter and then frowned. “Go find Lord Yanagi. Tell him I need to see my war council and to cancel rest of my appointments for the day,” Sanada said to one of the guards. He immediately saluted and then dashed from the room. 

“That bad?” Jackal asked. 

“Unfortunately. I hope you’ve kept your sword sharp,” Sanada said to his captain of the guard. 

“Of course. Have you?”

Sanada supposed he deserved that since lately he was much more likely to go for a walk in the gardens with the king of myosotis than sneak away for a few hours of sword training or hunting. But his skills were hardly rusty.

“Ha! I’ll show you later. But right now let’s go find my master librarian and pull out some maps for the meeting,” Sanada said after re-reading the letter. It would take time for Yanagi to call in the council. The least Sanada could do was get the maps they would need to start their plans. And it would stop him from following his foolish impulse to just change to his battle clothes, saddle up his horse, and ride out. Not that he thought Jackal would let him do that. His captain was like a nursemaid when he thought Sanada was being overly reckless with his safety.

But those were the foolish habits from his soldier days when he was the second son and his greatest ambition was to be Rikkai’s most brilliant general and protect his family’s empire. But he had not been the emperor so long that he had forgotten how to plan battles. Or that the most effective victories required as much patience as he could muster. 

So instead of charging toward the stables for his horse, he strode down the halls and to the library and then further into the rooms to the collection of maps that his grandfather had been so proud of. It had been his grandfather’s work to see all of Rikkai mapped out in beautiful detail, each map showing different types of important information from topography, to what was farmed, raised, and mined in various areas, to the division of towns and noble land holdings. His grandfather, and then his father had further expand the Rikkai map collection by working with ambassadors and numerous cartographers to map out rest of the world to the best of their abilities. 

Looking at the world map hanging in a place of honour along one wall, Sanada wondered if Yukimura would be able to help fill in further details of some of the more vaguely mapped out locations. His eyes drifted to the small kingdom of Myosotis, tucked away far from anywhere else on its own large island. 

He took a moment to ponder how several maps would need to be updated when Myosotis officially joined the empire and then went back to assisting the master librarian with all they would need.


	5. For the Glory of Rikkai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada is off to defend the borders from King Echizen. But things don't go quite as planned.

Sanada was feeling hopeful as the final meeting of the day, or late night as it were now, finally wrapped up. They had plans in place and he was set to ride out in the morning with a contingent of men to ride hard and fast to the border. A larger group was set to follow at a slower pace dictated by the size of the force and the number of supplies they’d be bringing with them. 

Sanada hoped that when that group arrived the problem would have been resolved but the extra rations would still likely be needed as Sanada’s contingent would be taking advantage of what the border patrol had already. He didn’t think anyone would complain about arriving when the conflict was already over if they got that lucky though. His men were dedicated and skilled but they’d fought enough battles for him over the years to secure his throne that Sanada didn’t want to send them into more. 

It was one of the sticking points he had with Yukimura. He knew the king wanted to expand his territory. The empire wouldn’t be enough for him. And while Sanada thought that perhaps he could keep the king distracted for some time, he doubted he could change Yukimura’s mind completely. Could the empire handle more war? Or did the nobles and people of the empire think him weak for not continuing the expansion of their territory and his rule? 

With Yukimura’s tactical skill and his battle skills it was possible they could conquer numerous lands without much hassle or casualties on either side. Sanada looked once more at the maps spread across the table, the borders between his empire and the kingdom of Seigaku were clearly defined but it didn’t have to stay that way. 

He supposed Tezuka might never talk to him again if he claimed Seigaku as part of the empire. But then again, Tezuka did seem annoyed and frustrated with the young king he served. Sanada had questioned him thoroughly about what he knew of the current border skirmishes and anything Echizen had planned. But Tezuka had claimed ignorance and offered only his best guess of the situation. He also offered to send messages to the king asking for information and perhaps relay his own advice. 

Sanada had agreed but had insisted on reading the letters before he allowed them to be sent. The polite but strongly worded reprimand in them for taking the usual border fights too far had managed to put a smile on Sanada’s face despite the frustration at the situation. It was always a pleasure to watch someone else suffer at Tezuka’s hand. Especially when it was the bratty king he shared borders with. Though he supposed Echizen was an improvement over his womanizing father. But only because dealing with Nanjiroh made Sanada feel like he needed a bath. The man may have been a world class warrior once upon a time but when Sanada had dealt with him he was a drunk with roaming eyes and sometimes hands if someone cute got too close. 

But Nanjiroh at least was predictable. Something Sanada had appreciated when securing his throne and making sure his empire flourished. The younger Echizen’s moods may keep him on his toes and Sanada may actually enjoy a good excuse to go riding out and relive his general days when he had less responsibilities resting on his shoulders but now was no the best time. 

He needed to bargain with Yukimura for more time. There was no way he could make a decision or barter for more concessions from Yukimura when he was out of the city and focused on a battle. And even if he did have time to write up a counter offer to Yukimura’s or come to some decision it wasn’t something he could send by messenger and just hope it arrived in time so that Yukimura would agree with it all and not kill his nobles and overthrow his empire. 

If Yukimura could agree to wait for his decision until they met again, it would let Sanada focus on the battles and keeping every one of his soldiers at the border alive. He thought about going to Yukimura now, but a quick glance at the clock on the wall told him it was even later than he had thought. He knew the meetings had gone long but at this rate, he would barely make it to his bed before he had to be up and getting ready to ride. 

It was certainly too late to even think about calling on the visiting king when he wanted to ask him favours. Also, if he were to visit Yukimura in his bedchambers this late at night, he was certain his body would get ideas. And his mind would be just as on board with them. Yukimura may be a danger to him and his kingdom but that didn’t seem to dampen the attraction. 

Sighing, Sanada took one last look at the maps on the table before turning from the room and heading to his chamber. He would make sure all was prepared for tomorrow morning and then try to get some sleep. He could look for Yukimura at breakfast.

-0-0-0-0-

Yukimura wasn’t in the dining hall in the morning for breakfast which wasn’t a real surprise. The Myosotis King tended to eat breakfast in his rooms. Though Sanada had hoped that on the day he was riding out to battle that Yukimura would have made an appearance to see him off.

Still, he was undeterred and after accepting the well wishes from those in the hall, Sanada strode down the halls to the rooms assigned to Yukimura. Only to be told by the guards stationed at the door that the king had already left for the morning and mentioned something about a stroll along the grounds. 

Sanada grumbled under his breath. His carefully rehearsed words about the situation would go to waste if he couldn’t find the king. But he was running out of time to look for him. 

He flagged down a few servants and soldiers he saw as he headed back to his own rooms and tasked them all with hunting down the king and either coming back to find him right away or better yet, inviting the king back with them. He then set about changing out of the hakama he had worn at breakfast and into his riding clothes. He would leave off his armour until he got closer to the border. 

It didn’t take him long to prepare and once he was dressed he sent his servants ahead with his supplies to saddle onto the horse and then frowned as he looked around the empty room. Clearly, his people hadn’t managed to locate the king. Or the man was being infuriatingly stubborn and refusing to see him. Though that made no sense to Sanada. Surely Yukimura would want to press for an answer before he left. Unless he changed his mind completely about the marriage offer and was now planning to take advantage of the border skirmish to conquer Rikkai for himself and then swiftly move on to Seigaku. 

Sanada ran his fingers through his hair and shook off that thought. It was nonsense. Yukimura had been straightforward about what he wanted and Sanada had no reason to think that had changed during the day he was tied up in meetings. 

Still, at this rate, he would have to have Yanagi do his begging of more time for him. And somehow find time to pen a letter to Yukimura making sure it was understood that he was still interested in the suggestion even if he was not quite ready to make a firm decision on it. 

Not excited about that prospect but forced to accept it as the hour chimed from the large clock in his sitting room, Sanada left his rooms and headed down to the stable yard. Even through all of the commotion it was easy to find Yanagi and his captain of the guard and headed toward the two men. 

“Your highness,” Yanagi said with a bow as Sanada walked up to them. “We were just going over your travel route.” 

“Any changes?” Sanada asked as he looked over at the papers in Yanagi’s hand. 

“A small detour around a hamlet about five hours ride from here,” Jackal said. 

Sanada couldn’t immediately see why they would want to avoid a small and likely friendly group of Rikkai citizens but he was sure Jackal had to have a reason. “Why?” He asked since he wasn’t going to waste time trying to puzzle it out himself. 

“Even our small contingent will outnumber them. We don’t want to worry the people. And we don’t want to risk them slowing us down by coming out to greet us or asking favours of you. We know how much you like to be hands-on when helping your people.” 

Clearly, Jackal and Yanagi had been thinking about his reason of why he was late to greet Yukimura on his first day here. And Sanada couldn’t actually deny that he liked assisting his people when they were in need. But the need of those at the border was more dire than anything else the citizens of the hamlet may need so he accepted the route change. “If there’s anywhere else you think we should avoid for similar reasons, we’ll do that, too,” Sanada said. 

“I’ll talk with those more familiar of the route we’re taking and see if they suggest any changes. I’ll have any updates for you when we break for lunch.” 

“Good. Are we ready to ride out?” Sanada asked. 

“Your men are ready to ride when you are. I’ll just do one last check and tell them all to mount,” Jackal said. And with a nod from Sanada, he saluted and headed off to round up any soldiers going with them and made sure they really were all ready to ride. 

“I have a couple last minute things to go over with you. And I still think it would be best if you remained here,” Yanagi said and then held up a hand to stop him from talking. “But I understand why you feel you must be the one to lead this. I just don’t like the timing.” 

“Neither do I. But I guess that’s what we should expect when our neighbour is a brat,” Sanada said. “And I have something I need you to do for me. I wasn’t able to find King Yukimura this morning…” He trailed off hoping that Yanagi, with his quick mind, would understand what Sanada didn’t want to say with so many people around and know what needed to be done. 

“I’ll talk with him. I’m sure he’ll understand.” 

“I hope so.”

Sanada hesitated for just a moment longer before turning from Yanagi and back to his horse. He gave his stallion a quick check to make sure he was saddled as Sanada liked before readying to mount him. 

“Genichirou,” Yanagi said in a hushed voice to him. 

The urgency to Yanagi’s voice and the fact that his advisor used his first name in such a public setting was enough to get his attention even in all of the chaos in the courtyard. He looked at his advisor who indicated with a tilt of his head the arched entrance into the area that led off to one of the palace gardens. 

“Yukimura,” Sanada whispered to himself. He hastily handed the reigns of his horse to Yanagi and made his way through the servants and soldiers directly to the king. 

He looked like an angel standing in the archway with morning sunlight shining in from behind him. The vines and roses that surrounded the arch as well as Yukimura’s typical flowing white and golden clothes just added to the vision. It was certainly a sight that Sanada would hold in his heart when he rode off. 

“Your majesty,” Yukimura said with a courteous nod of his head to Sanada when he got closer. Sanada noticed Yukimura’s two advisors behind him but they were hanging back to give them space and only gave him a quick bow before withdrawing even further. “I’m glad I caught you before you left.” 

“Me, too. You look quite resplendent this morning, Yukimura,” Sanada said. It was true he had to leave right away and he had important matters to discuss but they would wait long enough for him to show his appreciation of Yukimura’s beauty. 

“You look handsome as well. Riding clothes suit you.” 

Sanada smirked at the compliment, enjoying the way that Yukimura’s eyes took him from head to toe and back up again. The first time they had met, Sanada had been wearing riding clothes, though he had worn the more traditional hakama at the time. His riding clothes now were much more fitted and he felt that Yukimura was appreciating that. 

“Thank you,” Sanada said and let himself enjoy the casual flirtations for a moment longer before turning serious. “I was looking for you this morning. I had hoped to speak with you before I left.”

“So I heard. I often enjoy a stroll through the gardens after an early breakfast with my advisors,” Yukimura explained. “I suspect you didn’t wish to see me to share your answer with me?”

Sanada sighed and shook his head. “I’m afraid not. There’s still a couple matters I am hoping to change your mind on”

“But you’re still not adverse to the proposal?” Yukimura asked. 

“No. I think I’ve been clear from the start that I want you in my bed. And that I would be happy to have you there for as long as I can,” Sanada said. It annoyed him that his desires for Yukimura affected his ability to think logically about the dilemma he faced. But it didn’t really feel like a dilemma, especially the more Yukimura shared his visions for the empire with him. It was certainly better than trying and most likely failing to stop Yukimura’s plans to take the empire by force. 

“And the border is really under attack?” 

“It is. I would leave it to my generals but the situation seems to be escalating and a show of power may be necessary to send the appropriate message to the boy king that leads Seigaku,” Sanada said. And it wasn’t in him to send others off to fight for him when he was capable of leading the charge himself. It was nice to get away from the court for a while and go back to what he was trained to do. 

“Yet you don’t take Tezuka with you?”

“Why would I take Tezuka?” Sanada asked. He knew the ambassador held influence with many people at court in Seigaku and seemed to have some odd relationship with the king but he didn’t need the ambassador with him. He would make sure the letters Tezuka wrote were delivered and would carry on from there. 

“Hmmm.. it seems a wasted opportunity is all.” 

Sanada could tell that Yukimura was plotting something, likely Rikkai expanding their territory through Seigaku and using the border problems as an excuse to do so. But Sanada still wasn’t sure how Tezuka factored into this. Unless Yukimura wanted to place Tezuka on the throne as the ruler of Seigaku who would swear his loyalties to the empire. 

But it was a puzzle that would have to wait for when he was on the road or when he was back from the battle and could ask Yukimura what he meant. Besides, he needed to make sure that Yukimura would be patient and wait for his answer and not put his soldiers into action while he was gone. A battle from the outside he could handle. He did not need to worry about one from within his territory at the same time. “Perhaps. But for now, I just wish to secure the borders, send the message that Rikkai is not to be tested, and then return to you,” Sanada said. He lifted up Yukimura’s hand and after making sure that it would be well received, he kissed the top of it. 

Yukimura smiled and gave what Sanada took as a satisfied nod at the kiss before his look turned more serious. “I hope you send a strong message.”

“We will. Rikkai has and always will be a strong empire,” Sanada said. And because Yukimura’s hand was still in his, he gave it another kiss. 

“Good. And I will be expecting an answer the next time we meet. Whenever that may be,” Yukimura said. 

Sanada felt a large burden be lifted off his shoulders knowing that he would not have to worry about what Yukimura may do while he was away. It may seem foolish, but Sanada trusted Yukimura to keep his word and to not try a hostile takeover while their agreement to wait and give him time to decide stood. 

However,t time was running out and Yanagi and him still hadn’t found a decisive way to combat the threat that Yukimura had put into place. It was something he would have to make a final decision on as he rode back after the battle. Though he already knew which way his heart would vote. It was hardly a matter of would Sanada agree to the proposal but what would the finer details of it entail.

“I hope it won’t be too long,” Sanada said. 

“Me, too. Safe travels and may you be victorious.” 

And then Yukimura startled Sanada by reaching up with his free hand and tugging Sanada down to kiss him. On the lips. In public. 

Sanada forgot all about being in public at the first press of Yukimura’s lips against his and kissed him back like a starving man. This kiss had to keep him going for the many long days he’d be without Yukimura’s teasing companionship. He was going to make it last. 

Just as things were getting heated and Sanada was about to start backing Yukimura up against the wall of the arch, he heard a cat call from one of his soldiers and remembered that they were very much not alone. 

He reluctantly pulled back and took satisfaction in the fact that Yukimura was breathing just as hard as him and looked just as disappointed to see the kiss come to an end. 

“For luck,” Yukimura said. 

“Then I will be the luckiest man in all of Rikkai,” Sanada said. And with a final gentle squeeze to the hand he still held, he let go of Yukimura and turned from him to walk back to his stallion and mount up. 

Fortunately, despite the silence that followed in his wake and the stares, nobody said anything about the kiss or the king of Myosotis. Even Yanagi was respectfully quiet about the matter only wishing him a safe journey and promising to keep him updated. 

Sanada nodded and with a call to his captain, the troops were rallied and hey rode out. It took all of his willpower to not turn back and see if Yukimura still watched him but he was helpless against the memory of how handsome Yukimura looked this morning or the way his lips tasted. He would give himself until the first break to daydream and then he would force himself to focus on the upcoming battle once more.

-0-0-0-

The battle was worse than Sanada had expected but it hadn’t felt like anything he wouldn’t be able to handle with the forces they had and with back up on the way. Seigaku had brought numbers and it was obvious that their general or captains had some skill but overall the tactics were off and Sanada was able to see through them easily.

What he couldn’t see though was Echizen’s reasons for escalating simple border skirmishes. More would be accomplished with treaties, something Sanada would never have believed he’d be thinking but fighting for his throne and then running an empire had certainly changed his views on battles. 

He had yet to see Echizen on the battlefield but the banners in the distance did tell him that the king was in the Seigaku camp and overseeing the fights if not yet participating in them. It was a wise move on behalf of his advisors to keep him off the field. Echizen was young yet and putting his skill to the test in this sort of ugly skirmish was asking for disaster. Especially since there was no obvious candidate to take the throne if Echizen fell.

That problem didn’t stop Sanada from fighting though. He trusted in his skills since he was a fighter before he became a leader and he also trusted Jackal to keep him alive. At least until Jackal took an arrow in his right shoulder causing him to drop his sword. His captain was still determined to fight by his side but it was obvious he needed medical care. 

“Go. There’s plenty of guards around to watch me,” Sanada said. His concession to Yanagi and his councillors to come to the battle was that he wouldn’t enter the field without his best guards nearby to make sure he stayed safe. Though most of those councillors didn’t truly understand just how chaotic things could get in battles. But somehow most of his guards were still close by enough to help if needed. 

Jackal hesitated and would have taken a dagger to his side if Sanada hadn’t shoved him out of the way and ran the attacker through with his sword. He then kicked him off of it to the ground and prepared for the next attack. 

“Fine. But you better come back. And don’t run off without your guard,” Jackal said. He yelled at the guards around him before running off the best he could with an injured shoulder in the middle of the battle. 

Sanada didn’t have time to watch him and make sure he got back to their lines safely. He was quickly engaged in more fighting. And while the Seigaku soldiers had strange tactics and didn’t seem trained to work together in cohesive units like Rikkai was, they were effective at taking him off guard. 

A shield slammed down on his back taking his breath and forcing him to stumble. He swung around and his sword skidded off the shield with a clang. He kicked out but the attacker dodged away. Then there was someone else with two daggers in hand and spinning them almost playfully before dashing in to slice at him. Sanada blocked one with a bracer but the other sliced into his side. He grunted but it didn’t feel deep enough to cause any serious damage. 

He shifted his grip on his sword and kept on the defensive until the showy moves revealed an opening in the man’s defense. He swung but right before his sword could connect, he was slammed once again from behind. It felt as if a stampeding horse had hit him and he went flying into the ground with a grunt. Sanada saw several of his guards run toward him and his attackers prepare to defend and likely finish him. They didn’t seem to care much that he was the emperor.

And that was when all hell broke loose. 

But not in the way Sanada had ever seen or expected. It seemed as if everyone on the field took a shuddering breath at once and then just froze. Sanada couldn’t tell if he was affected by this strangeness, as his injuries had left him panting on the ground. 

He looked around to see just how widespread this freezing was and couldn’t see a single person moving until he looked back toward his own camp and saw several horses speeding toward him. 

It took a moment for the people riding on them to come into focus and when they did he still couldn’t understand what he was seeing. It was the King of Myosotis and his advisors as well as his own and Tezuka. But they were all in the colours of Rikkai. Surely he was dying and his mind was playing tricks on him. 

“Genichirou,” Yanagi yelled and quickly dismounted. He had traded his advisor’s kimono in for the much more practical officer style outfit like the one Sanada himself was wearing under his armour. It was the first time he’d ever seen his friend in something like that. But that was as much of a thought as he could spare his friend as he saw Yukimura come toward him. 

If he had thought him a vision in white, he was like a devil come to seduce him in the fitted black pants, high riding boots, and billowing black cape with gold brocade along it. 

“How… what?” Sanada tried to ask but wasn’t even sure where to begin. How did the fighting stop? What were they doing here? Why did Yukimura have to look so sexy when he was too injured to appreciate it properly? 

“Shhh, save your strength,” Yukimura said. Then with a nod to Niou and Yagyuu, who quickly spread out to presumably keep watch, Yukimura knelt down beside him. “Dying was not part of our agreement, remember?” 

In fact, Yukimura and him were working out an agreement so he wouldn’t have to die. He supposed it would be in bad form to go and die by someone else’s hand when Yukimura so clearly wanted him to keep living. 

“Sorry,” Sanada muttered feeling chastised despite it being out of his hands. 

“As you should be. You’re lucky I came. Though I didn’t expect to come in to find you almost dying.” Yukimura gave him a gentle smile before resting a hand on his forehead and the other on his chest over his armour. 

“What-?” He started to ask again though still wasn’t sure what question he wanted answered most. 

“Relax. I’m going to heal you and this is going to hurt. And it means I’ll have to let go of the field.” 

Yukimura was the one freezing everyone?! Sanada dared to look over at the people around them. They were watching them intently and seemed to be okay. But none of them had moved more than a tilt of the head and blinking. 

“Nobody will get in while you work,” Tezuka said. He slid off his horse and unsheathed the sword at his side. It glowed a deep blue and Sanada startled as Tezuka plunged it into the ground and knelt down beside it. A blue light expanded out in a circle from it along the ground until it covered all of the land that they and their horses were on. A few of the opposing forces were standing on the light but Niou and Yagyuu quickly lifted them and moved them away. The light then raised into the air making what Sanada could only assume were walls. 

He’d never seen Tezuka do anything like that before. Didn’t even know he was capable of whatever magic this was. He would have to have words with the Seigaku ambassador and his sort of friend when this was done. Find out what else he could do. 

He looked back at Yukimura who didn’t seem at all shocked by the display but Sanada didn’t know if that was because Yukimura knew what Tezuka could do or just assumed it was public knowledge and not a special skill to be shocked over. Yanagi at least looked startled before it turned contemplative. 

Sanada didn’t have time to think on it anymore as Yukimura’s power filled him. A part of him registered noise renewing behind Tezuka’s barrier but it didn’t matter to him. Not when Yukimura’s essence was running through him. At first he felt light and tranquil and then the pain started. 

His scratch had only tickled and itched the first time Yukimura had healed him. But his current injuries were much more severe than that had been. It felt like all of his broken bones and cuts were healing immediately and he felt overwhelmed by both the pain and relief it gave him. 

He refused to show how much it hurt in front of Yukimura though. Pride and stubbornness made him want to look strong for Yukimura even if the man was currently healing him from horrible wounds. 

As the healing went on, he let out a grunt of pain but managed to not flinch or react otherwise. When Yukimura finally pulled back his powers, Sanada let out a sigh of relief. 

“There we go your majesty,” Yukimura said, a teasing smile playing on his lips. He brushed his fingers through Sanada’s hair. 

Sanada took a moment to indulge in Yukimura’s gentle touches as he assessed how he felt. He was tired, healing that much that quickly apparently took a lot out of the one being healed, but other than that, he felt good. “Thank you,” Sanada said.

He slowly sat up and looked around the battlefield. It was hard to see through the blue glowing light still surrounding them. Tezuka was still kneeling on the ground, one hand grasping the sword in the ground, but he didn’t seem to be fatigued by powering the barrier. Through the barrier he could see that Seigaku’s soldiers were no longer trying to break in but were instead skirmishing with any Rikkai soldiers nearby while obviously waiting for the barrier to fall. Beyond that, it seemed most of the battlefield was regrouping and waiting to see what would happen.

“If you can stand, it would do the soldiers good to see you on your feet,” Yanagi said breaking Sanada’s survey of the area around him. 

“Of course. What’s the situation?” Sanada asked as he stood with Yanagi’s help. He had hoped to get Yukimura to help him stand so they could touch more but he supposed the battlefield was not the place to indulge in that. Or at least not further indulge in that. 

“About to change,” Niou said. 

Sanada swivelled to face him, silently demanding what he meant. How long had he been down for? Had reinforcements arrived with Yukimura and the others?

“He means it doesn’t matter what’s happening now. Because his royal highness is about to change things.”

“And by change, Yagyuu means we’re going to end it,” Niou finished with a grin that was leaning towards manic. 

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough to lead a charge,” Sanada said. He imagined he would be required to do some fighting to direct the battle where to go 

“That won’t be necessary. Just stand here and look strong and brave. Leave the fighting to your fiance,” Yukimura said. 

“Fiance?” Sanada questioned. 

Yukimura caught his eye and they shared a look that was filled with questioning, threats, steely determination, and a sort of hopefulness that belied that this arrangement was more than politics. 

“Of course.” They could fine tune the details later. Right now, there was no other answer he could give the man who had healed him and was apparently going to end the battle. Yukimura held his gaze a moment longer before giving him a nod and a small smile. 

“Will you be able to communicate with our forces through the barrier?” Sanada asked

“We are the forces,” Niou said and he pulled back his cloak revealing a line of throwing daggers and two short swords on his waist. 

Sanada wasn’t overly reassured but then, unless it was a hallucination brought on by pain and blood loss, Yukimura had somehow frozen the battlefield. He looked forward to seeing that and he knew he should let them do their thing but he had a couple questions first.

“Wait. Before this gets started. What are you even doing here?” 

“I got impatient. It’s a good thing I did,” Yukimura said.

Maybe the king had also wanted to get in on the fight but it was clear that he was done waiting for his answer. And Sanada could respect and understand that. And it made sense that his retainers and Yanagi would follow. But that did leave Tezuka.

“Tezuka?”

“Sanada,” Tezuka said informally though he nodded his head in a vague bow from where he was still knelt. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I have come to talk sense into my king in person. It is one thing to want to expand borders or show off military might. But this attack is foolish and poorly planned. And it seems he’s also being ill advised in other areas as well. I plan to have words with him to see if I can convince him to focus on more productive things.” 

Sanada thought that sounded sensible but he still wasn’t sure he liked the idea of so skilled a swordsman within their ranks. Especially one who was so clearly loyal to his king even if he said king was being an idiot right now. But it seemed he was the only one who didn’t trust Tezuka’s intent. Which he supposed was fair since Tezuka was always the more even tempered and peaceful one of the two of them. 

“And you’ll help us kill your own people to reach your king?” Sanada asked. 

“I will do what I have to. But my objective is to move past the front lines and to reach the king immediately. I will leave the fighting to King Yukimura and his retinue.”

Sanada nodded at that. That sounded much more like Tezuka. He found it odd that Tezuka would risk wearing Rikkai colours when trying to get through a battlefield. Few soldiers would easily recognize the ambassador on sight. Though looking closer, he saw that while Tezuka’s cloak was in Rikkai colours, his uniform under that was the bright white and blue of Seigaku. It was likely that Tezuka would remove the cloak when he was no longer at risk of being attacked by Sanada’s own soldiers. It was a tricky balancing game Tezuka was going to be playing to reach his King. Sanada only hoped it would be worth it. He had no desire to spend time and resources attacking Seigaku and conquering the kingdom but he would do it if that’s what would keep the peace on his borders. 

“I wish you luck in that. No matter the results you have with your king, know that you will always have a place in my court. Besides, you owe me answers.” Sanada gestured to the blue energy still surrounding them. But he also thought it polite to offer Tezuka a safe place to return to in case the young and brash king saw Tezuka’s sensible comments as treason and tried to injure his own ambassador. No matter how annoying he sometimes found Tezuka, he would find him a spot permanently in his own court. Maybe he could use it as incentive for Atobe to finally stop avoiding him and answer his letters. 

“Thank you. And the answer is still no, your majesty,” Tezuka said. The second part directed to Yukimura. 

Sanada looked between them, confused and perhaps even a little jealous that Yukimura may have offered something private and personal to Tezuka. Though Tezuka was a fool if he turned down anything of that nature. The refusal certainly couldn’t have been because he felt more loyalty to Rikkai than Myosotis since there was no way Tezuka had missed the fiance talk. 

“Fine. I will respect your answer for now. But only because I believe you’ll see the error of your ways soon enough. Your king is a fool. And neither age nor council will help with that,” Yukimura said. 

Ah, so perhaps the request had been for Tezuka to assassinate his king instead of try to guide him? Sanada thought it was a valid request but one that was likely to be refused as Tezuka took his station as ambassador quite seriously. 

“Enough talk. If you’re going to help it should be now before more lives are needlessly lost,” Tezuka said.

Sanada hd to agree even if he wanted more answers to the numerous questions that bubbled up inside of him. But the middle of a battle in the middle of a battlefield was not the place for it. He bent down to pick up his sword and forced himself to stand tall and ready for when the shields inevitably dropped around them. Even with Yukimura’s healing, he knew he was not up to any type of fighting calibre that would ensure his success on the battlefield but it sounded like his fighting ability wasn’t needed. Just that he looked the part of the fearless leader. 

“Niou. Yagyuu. Remember the goal is to disarm and to force their retreat,” Yukimura said. He gave a hard look at first Niou and then Yagyuu and Sanada found that fiery look rather hot. Though he was glad it wasn’t directed at him.

“We know. Just do your thing and wow your emperor and we’ll do our part,” Niou said. And with a sloppy salut that really wasn’t even worth doing if it was going to be done so poorly, Niou moved to one edge of the circle while Yagyuu took the other.

At first Sanada thought that despite their earlier words that they were going to signal in a guard of Rikkai soldiers but looking as closely as he could through the barrier he couldn’t see anyone new on the edges of the field. 

“What did he mean that you would wow me?” Sanada asked. He knew that Yukimura was a great healer and tactician but he had never seen Yukimura do any type of training and worried in his attempt to show off and prove himself capable and strong he would hurt himself. Healers were notoriously hard to heal using magic as their own just absorbed it. 

“Just relax and watch. I don’t think you had a chance to appreciate the first time. And trust me, Genichirou, I’m more than a pretty face,” Yukimura said and then reached out to cup Sanada’s face in his hand. He held it there for a moment before letting go. Yukimura gave Tezuka a nod and then turned to face the battlefield in the Seigaku direction. 

Stunned by the words and the gentle touch it took Sanada a moment to figure out that the battle was about to be back on for them.

“You’re going to like this,” Yagyuu said and unsheathed his sword and held it at the ready. 

“Give your commands as soon as the shield drops, your majesty. I will guard your rear,” Yanagi said. His advisor pulled out his sword and posted himself a couple steps from his back, ready to defend him. 

“I’ll lower the barrier in three,” Tezuka warned before starting his count. 

At three, the barrier fell and over half those on the battlefield once more froze in place, mostly the Seigaku soldiers this time. 

“Rikkai! Disarm and allow retreat! Today only, let Seigaku feel the power of our mercy,” Sanada yelled out. There was the rallying cry of acknowledgement before the order was carried across the field by senior soldiers. 

The orders hadn’t even finished being yelled by the time Tezuka was already disappearing from view as he ran across the field, his horse left with the others and Tezuka’s Rikkai emblazoned cloak draped over the saddle. He hoped his friend had a safe passage through the field and that the idiot king would show he wasn’t completely hopeless and listen to the wise words of his ambassador. 

Even as he tracked Tezuka’s movements, he kept aware of his surroundings. There wasn’t much for him to do. His guards and Yukimura’s advisors not letting anyone near them at all. Yagyuu and Niou seemed to gleefully take down anyone foolish enough not to drop their weapons and go running back to Seigaku. And while they were told not to use lethal force, Sanada wasn’t convinced that everyone would survive crossing them. He found he didn’t much care. It was a battle and mercy only went so far. 

He looked past the minor disputes to Yukimura whose gaze was focused on the distant tent flying the king’s banner. Sanada could just make out someone stepping out of it and angrily gesturing to the field. 

Sanada smirked at the other king’s annoyance. There was nothing the boy king could do. He didn’t know how but Yukimura had frozen most of his forces with the others quickly retreating. His own was in the process of collecting weapons and by the looks of it, anything of value they could as well. 

It was going to be a costly day for the king. And while it was a decisive victory, and Rikkai had come out with the advantage of a new store of weapons of funds for their soldiers, it was still not worth the lives lost or forever damaged because the Seigaku king was bored or whatever reason he had to go warmongering. 

Perhaps agreeing to Yukimura’s idea to expand the empire wouldn’t be so bad if it was Seigaku. He was sure Tezuka would forgive him eventually. 

Just as his thoughts were drifting to future battles, Yukimura released whatever spell he had woven on the Seigaku soldiers. And nearly as one, they turned and fled to safety, yelling and cursing at Rikkai and the demon who worked for them. 

But as Yukimura’s gaze swung from strategically watching the battle back to him, Sanada couldn’t help but think that the Seigaku soldiers had it completely wrong. Yukimura wasn’t a demon, he was heavenly sent, like an angel, or perhaps a child from the gods to bless them with his presence. Something like that suited the man much better. 

“Come, Seiichi,” It was odd to call him such so publicly but they were fiances now and informality was called for right now. “Let us retreat from the field and leave the rest to our officers.” He held out his arm and was pleased when Yukimura stepped into it, an arm going around his waist.

It looked like Yukimura was accepting an affectionate hug from Sanada as they turned to walk to the horses but he was mostly relying on the smaller man to help him walk. The healing had been efficient but he still felt stiff and tired. 

Yanagi was there by the side of Tezuka’s abandoned horse and helped boost he emperor into the saddle. Yanagi and Yukimura quickly joined him on their own horses and Yukimura shouted instructions for Niou and Yagyuu before riding off toward the tents. 

“He’s stronger than I could have ever guessed,” Sanada said when Yukimura was far enough away to not overhear. He took a more leisurely pace back to the tents, wanting to give his soldiers a chance to see him. And also because he was afraid a gallop would have him falling out of the saddle right now. 

“He is. I think we’re lucky you two share some sort of connection and he took an interest in it.” 

Sanada nodded at Yanagi’s words. The last few weeks had certainly been a whirlwind but in the end, he felt he and Rikkai were the ones coming out on top of it all. “He’ll make a better co-leader than I could have ever hoped to find.” 

“He will. Just try not to let him walk all over you, no matter what threats or seductive promises he makes,” Yanagi said and somehow kept a straight face through it all. 

Sanada laughed at the words and shook his head fondly. He knew he would probably give in to his future husband more than he should but he had a feeling that if he gave in too readily or too often Yukimura would be just as disappointed in him as if he had always said no. “I’m sure I’ll find a balance.” 

“I’m sure you will. Take a moment to recover and speak with the king. I’m going to gather up reports and look in on the medic tents. I have a feeling your fiance will be interested in heading over there once you’re done.” 

“I have no doubts. I’ll see you there,” Sanada said. And with a quick nod, Yanagi steered his horse off in a different direction while Sanada kept going to his own opulent tent, readily apparent by his banners flying outside of it and the guards stationed out front. Hopefully he would have time to talk with Yukimura and change into something more fresh before duty pulled them both away. 

He would just have to remind himself that they would have all the time in the world to figure everything out from now on. And preferably after the fallout of the battle was sorted out and he had a long nap. Perhaps with Yukimura officially his fiance he could talk the other man into sharing his bed for it.

That pleasing thought in mind, he carefully dismounted and casually tossed the reigns of his horse to a pageboy who was already carrying the reigns to Yukimura’s. He would get through all the work and responsibilities and then coax his king into bed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the main story. But the muses were reluctant to see it come to an end. So I'll be writing up a (hopefully) small epilogue to wrap it all up.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada and Yukimura return home from the battle and commit themselves to their new alliance. 
> 
> (There is a little plot at the start and very very end of this chapter but it's mostly them finally getting to have sex after weeks of teasing)

Yukimura was feeling pleased that everything had worked out as well as it had. A feeling that had stayed with him since they had forced Seigaku’s troops to retreat in shame and without weapons. 

The days following had been spent tending to the wounded and debating details of the future with Sanada in the evening. They had both been so tired by the demands placed upon them in the day that they had managed little more than a few kisses before retiring to bed. Though Yukimura had let Sanada drag him off for a nap together that first day. His excuse to their advisors was that he wanted to keep a close on Sanada in case there were any complication. 

Honestly, he would have enjoyed a much closer eyeful of the emperor but from overextending his magic he was too tired for mischief. And it was a good thing since Sanada had fallen asleep mere moments after he had laid down. Not that Yukimura could blame him since leading a battle and then undergoing massive amounts of healing was draining. Still, it was disappointing that they had wasted such an opportunity because of the foolish demands of sleep. 

But they were nearly back at the palace and Yukimura expected to finally be able to have some privacy with the emperor and perhaps they’d both even have some energy to do more than wistfully stare at one another. 

After a long morning in the saddle, they rode back onto the palace grounds after much fanfare in the city over Sanada’s return. It was a good sign that the emperor was so clearly loved by his people that they celebrated his victory in such a manner even when the empire had seen so much infighting during the years of transition. 

Yukimura thought that the people of Rikkai had a stronger, and perhaps even bloodthirsty, spirit than Sanada gave them credit for and was sure that they would support his future plans for expansion. Though after the idiocy of the boy king, it did seem Sanada was at least on board for relieving Echizen of his rights and responsibilities.

He had a feeling Tezuka would be an issue but it was a worry for another day. For now, he wanted Sanada and him to focus on nothing else but each other. 

A group of courtiers and nobles greeted them as they dismounted and Yukimura pasted on a pleasant smile and thanked them all politely. He really did appreciate their well wishes even if he wished they would let him leave for a bath. 

“We will share all the news from the border at tomorrow’s victory banquet. But for now, we’d all like to retire for a bath, food, and rest,” Sanada said. 

His words were met with disappointment but mostly understanding. Most knew how trying travelling across the empire could be and that was without coming first from a battle. 

As they left the crowd and entered the halls and had a modicum of privacy, Yukimura slid closer to Sanada to limit being overheard before he spoke. “I hope those aren’t the only things you’re hoping to be doing.”

The falter in Sanada’s sure stride was a very satisfying sight and Yukimura smiled to himself.

Sanada cleared his throat as he composed himself and caught back up to Yukimura who had never lost pace in his own walk. 

“Shall I see you to your rooms?” Sanada asked. 

“No. I believe we still have some things to go over before we rest,” Yukimura said. 

“Of course. I’ll send for some refreshments,” Sanada said. 

Sanada gestured over one of the servants who were following them and sent him running along to the kitchens to bring back likely more foods and drinks than they would need. Yukimura wished he had thought to suggest anything but that over brewed tea they enjoyed so much here. 

“That’s kind of you.” Yukimura gave a placid smile. He was tired of these pleasantries and wanted to be in Sanada’s rooms and away from servants and soldiers and anyone else who might overhear them. 

Once their betrothal was officially announced they could seduce each other to their bedchambers much more openly but until then some decorum was still required. But only some as he was sure a number of the people in the palace had no doubt that they’d been courting each other since he had arrived. 

When they finally reached Sanada’s chambers, they dismissed everyone trailing around them, though Yukimura knew the guards and a number of other servants would set up posts in the hall or the farmost outer room in case the emperor needed them. Still, it was much more privacy than they’d had in quite some time. Even more so when Sanada gave him a questioning look before giving himself a nod and leading Yukimura from the receiving room and further into his private rooms. 

The passed another sitting room, one that was beautifully appointed and Yukimura would have enjoyed exploring at any other time but he was much more intrigued about the room that lay past this one. He followed Sanada through the sitting room and into the emperor’s bedroom. 

It was wooden furniture with deep blue and red linens and curtains. It should have felt overly masculine and oppressive but the woods were a light colour and the designs, while covered in intricate carvings, were not as clunky as Yukimura had seen in other rooms. It wasn’t quite to his tastes but he would certainly be comfortable enough for the afternoon and the night. 

“Is it to your liking?” Sanada asked, clearly noticing Yukimura taking in the room. 

“For some reason I thought it would be darker,” He said honestly. 

Sanada laughed and then walked to one of the large chairs by the unlit fire and started undoing his travelling cloak. “It gets darker in winter but we do what we can to keep the rooms and spirits bright.” 

Hotter summers and colder winters. That was one thing Yukimura would have to get used to as relocating to the capital of the empire made much more sense than staying in Myosotis. At least he’d have someone to keep his bed warm in the winters. 

“Would you like me to call for a bath?” Sanada asked as he swung off his cloak and draped it on the back of the chair. 

“No. I bathed this morning and I plan on getting dirty soon anyway.” 

Sanada froze and a look of pure lust shot through his face before he shook it off and cleared his throat once again as if to choke down his need. “It should be illegal to speak like that.” 

“Do you dislike it?” Yukimura asked and moved next to the other chair to toss his own cloak upon it. 

“The opposite. And you know it.” 

It was good his future husband wasn’t a complete idiot. Yukimura just smiled in response as he slid into the chair to contend with his riding boots. 

Sanada copied him by sitting down and starting to unlace his boots. It was a quiet moment but one that allowed the tension in the room to build until the slightest thing would cause it to burst. 

So naturally, Yukimura made sure he had Sanada’s eyes on him before sliding a hand up his chest and deftly started flicking open one button after another along his shirt. 

He satisfyingly only made it three before Sanada was in his space, blocking him in with one hand on each arm of the chair and bending close toward him. 

“Do you know what you’re doing to me?” Sanada asked with a growl to his voice. 

Yukimura knew exactly what he was doing and he found it thrilling to be boxed in by Sanada when he was looking so close to unravelling and just giving in to all of his baser urges. At this rate,Yukimura wondered if they’d make it the few steps over to the bed and really didn’t mind either way. 

He licked his lips keeping his eyes firmly on Sanada’s, daring him to act. 

There was a growl of desire before Sanada’s lips were on his and then Sanada’s hands on his arms holding him in place as if afraid he would struggle to escape. 

Escape was the last thing on Yukimura’s mind as he relaxed under the forceful kiss and opened his mouth to encourage Sanada to deepen in. He moaned in pleasure as Sanada’s tongue rubbed against him, teasing him with what else that tongue cold be doing. 

When Sanada ran a hand up his arm to cup his face, he moved his own around Sanada’s back to pull him closer, spreading his legs to make room for the man between them. 

He lost of track of time but when the kiss finally broke they were both panting for air with their clothes in disarray. Yukimura finished shrugging out of his opened shirt and smiled as Sanada nearly popped the buttons off his own as he hastily pulled it over his head and tossed it in the general direction of his chair. 

Sanada was about to box Yukimura in again when he obviously caught Yukimura admiring his body. He stepped back and stood straighter with his shoulders back as he smirked down at him. “See something you like?” Sanada asked in full bravado. 

If it wasn’t so sexy, Yukimura might have been annoyed at the arrogance. But he really did see something he liked and it was soon to be all his. “Yes. But I think the view can be improved upon,” Yukimura challenged. Sanada was deliciously muscled and his eyes were naturally drawn down his abs and to the light trail of hair below his navel that led to undoubtedly one of the emperor’s greater treasures. Or at least Yukimura hoped. “Strip.”

Sanada seemed a bit startled by the command, the smirk dropping for a moment before it returned. “If my king so commands,” He said before tugging his laces undone. He waited then, his fingers teasing the fabric further apart without revealing anything until Yukimura made a frustrated noise.

Finally, Sanada slid his hands to the waistband and tugged off his pants in one swift motion before tossing them to the chair as well. He then stood in all of his naked glory and Yukimura straightened in his chair to better appreciate the view. He wondered for a moment if Sanada would pose for a sketch or two and then his eyes trailed up his legs to his crotch and Yukimura’s thoughts drifted far away from art. 

Clearly enjoying Yukimura’s reaction, Sanada reached down and stroked himself in a slow and tantalizing manner, now challenging Yukimura to act next. 

Well that wouldn’t do. Yukimura might be impressed by Sanada’s perfectly sculpted body and more than proportional… attributes… but he was hardly a blushing maiden to be intimidated by such things. “It seems I’m overdressed,” Yukimura said instead and held out his hand. 

Sanada let himself go and stepped forward to grab a hold of Yukimura and pull him up out of the chair and into his arms. “Far too overdressed. Shall I help you with that?” He rumbled into Yukimura’s ear. 

“Yes. Do a good job and I might reward you,” Yukimura said. He’d likely reward Sanada anyway since he was desperate to touch, kiss, and lick all of that gorgeous body but it never hurt to give a man incentive to try harder. 

“Hmph,” Sanada snorted as if unimpressed. But the gentle kisses he trailed from Yukimura’s ear down his neck and across his collarbone said that he was definitely going to do a thorough job.

Sanada’s hands skimmed over Yukimura’s chest and along his sides before sliding along the top of his pants to tease at the fastening, causing him to let out a shaky breath. Sanada had brushed over some sensitive areas and the lips now kissing his nipple weren’t helping. 

Sanada glanced up at him and gave him a smirk before kissing his way to Yukimura’s other nipple. Yukimura slid his fingers through Sanada’s hair, combing the soft strands and encouraging him to do more. 

It didn’t take long for Sanada to undo his pants and tug them open. Yukimura could feel the impatient hands trying to blindly work his pants down his hips and thighs as Sanada started to suck and nibble on his nipple. 

“Mmm feels nice,” Yukimura said, forcing his eyes to stay opened and focused on Sanada. He couldn’t see much besides Sanada’s dark hair but it was enough. He didn’t want to miss a moment of the proud emperor worshipping his body. 

“This will be nicer,” Sanada promised against his skin before kissing his way down Yukimura’s stomach. Sanada knelt to his knees in front of him and finished stripping him of his pants, encouraging Yukimura to raise up his legs and use his shoulders for balance as he did so. 

There was something cute about the process that made Yukimura feel a growing fondness for Sanada. It did nothing to cool his desires though. The proof of which was now directly in front of Sanada’s face and begging for his touch. 

Yukimura wanted to command him to touch him or suck him but he also wanted to see what Sanada would do next since technically, Sanada had finished stripping Yukimura as he’d ask. 

Sanada’s eyes flicked away from Yukimura’s arousal to make eye contact and they held each other’s gazes for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Sanada looked back down and licked his lips and Yukimura knew exactly what that action meant. 

He tried to prepare himself for what was to come next, his breath catching as Sanada’s large hands moved to his hips to hold onto him. There was another long pause where Yukimura had to force himself to hold still and not give in to the urge to reach out and grab Sanada’s hair and bring his face closer. This test of wills meant little compared to the one they had wagered the last few weeks but it was no less important to Yukimura to still outlast Sanada when it came to patience. 

Finally, he was rewarded as Sanada kissed the tip of his erection, causing it to twitch in appreciation. 

“Beautiful,” Sanada said. He gave Yukimura no time to respond though as he flicked his tongue around the head before sucking him into his mouth. Wet heat surrounded him and what Sanada’s mouth didn’t cover, a strong calloused hand did. 

“Yes. That’s so good,” Yukimura encouraged between gasps of air and quiet moans. He was no innocent but it’d been far too long since he had done anything like this and the weeks of teasing had left his body unfulfilled and wanting. 

His hips rocked as much as Sanada’s grip on him would allow and he could have easily lost himself to the continuing pleasure Sanada was giving to him. They were both tired from the long ride back to the capital and they would probably both be satisfied with the pleasure each other’s mouths and hands could bring but this isn’t how he wanted their first time to end.

“Stop,” He said. And he felt a thrill of pleasure run down his spine at how quickly Sanada stopped and then pulled away from him. There was something very thrilling and powerful about having a strong emperor on his knees, naked and hard, in front of him and willing to listen to his commands. “On the bed.” 

Sanada considered him for a moment, probably contemplating what Yukimura had in mind and then nodded before standing with more gracefulness than most would guess given Sanada’s stature. 

“I’ll get some oil first.” 

Yukimura was glad that Sanada knew exactly what the change in location meant. He went to the bed, admiring the details of the intricately woven blanket before laying across it on his stomach, his head pillowed in his folded arms. 

He smiled when he heard the gasp come from behind him and waited a beat before turning slightly to look back at Sanada. “Yes?” He asked. To taunt Sanada further, he spread his legs a bit further apart and watched as Sanada noticeably swallowed before being able to answer. He hoped to always have such an effect on the man. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Sanada said. He crawled onto the bed and reached out almost reverently to run his hands up the back of his legs and over his buttocks to ghost across his back. 

“And impatient,” Yukimura said and wiggled just enough to entice Sanada. 

It had the intended effect as Sanada’s hands drifted back to his ass to run over them before squeezing them. Yukimura made an appreciative noise that seemed to encourage Sanada on as he squeezed his cheeks further before pulling them apart enough so his thumb could dip between and brush over is hole. 

He felt a moment of disappointment as Sanada’s hands disappeared but then jumped slightly as he felt cool oil drip over his crack. 

“Sorry,” Sanada said with a chuckle. Yukimura would have to remember to have the oil stored somewhere warmer if Sanada wanted to do things like this. 

At least Sanada quickly set to work relaxing and preparing him and didn’t linger or tease. Yukimura enjoyed a long sensual session of foreplay and sex but not right now. Right now, he was just as eager as Sanada to get to the main event. 

“Wait,” He said when he felt Sanada’s fingers withdraw. He carefully rolled over so he wouldn’t hit Sanada and then spread and lifted his legs.

Sanada didn’t need to be told what to do next. He quickly moved between Yukimura’s legs, his cock glistening with the oil and clearly eager to find a home in Yukimura’s body. “I’ve wanted to do this since I saw you,” Sanada said, dragging the head of his cock against Yukimura’s entrance, teasing them both with their joining. 

“I know. So do it.” Yukimura barely got the last word out before Sanada had pressed in. They both gasped and before Yukimura could encourage Sanada to move, he was already rocking his hips until he had worked his way in fully. 

Once fully seated inside of him, Yukimura tugged Sanada down for a kiss revelling in the connection they were sharing right now. This was worth changing years of plans for. And he knew he would enjoy achieving his dreams even more with Sanada at his side and in his bed. 

Sanada began lightly rock in and out of his body as they continued kissing, hands trailing over each other’s bodies. Eventually their need and desire grew too much and Sanada straightened, gripping hard to Yukimura’s thighs as he started thrusting with more power and speed. 

They were beyond words at this point, nearly beyond sense as their pleasure mounted. Yukimura alternated between grabbing at the bedding and touching as much of Sanada’s slick skin as he could, all the while writhing in pleasure under his powerful thrusts. And just when he thought to grab himself to stroke himself to completely, no longer able to handle being held at the edge of orgasm, Sanada lifted his hips and changed his angle causing Yukimura to yell out as he saw stars. 

“Again!” He yelled out though he needn’t have bothered, Sanada knew exactly what he was doing and hammered that spot over and over again. 

Yukimura came first, gripping hard to Sanada as his body tightened and calling out his name. He coated his own stomach with three bursts and before he could catch his breath, Sanada gave one last forceful thrust and half growled, half yelled out his own release. 

Yukimura reached up and pulled Sanada down to him, ignoring the burn in his thighs as he held him close and rubbed soothing circles on his back as Sanada came down from his own orgasm. That coupling had been beyond comparison and Yukimura hoped it would only get better from there as they learned more about each other’s bodies. 

“Amazing,” Sanada finally managed to say though he was still breathing heavily against Yukimura’s shoulder. 

After another moment of soothing touches, Sanada finally pulled back and gave Yukimura a light kiss and the softest smile he had ever seen grace the emperor’s stern features. He then gently pulled out of Yukimura’s body and helped him to stretch out his legs, rubbing the muscles of one thigh softly to help before reaching over to massage the other. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“Not at all,” Yukimura said. In fact, he had enjoyed the moments where Sanada’s patience had slipped or when careful measured thrusts had given way to passion and power. Certainly something to explore in future couplings. “Though I wouldn’t say no to a hot bath after a nap.” It would help him clean up and soothe his muscles. 

“Good. And a bath for two?” Sanada asked as he slid off of the bed. 

“I think that can be arranged.” Yukimura was feeling too good to want to rush back to his own rooms. And he was sure Sanada would announce their betrothal at the victory banquet tomorrow so there was no need to play coy around the servants. Let the castle gossip. 

Sanada gave him another sweet smile before disappearing into the bathing chambers and returning a moment later with a cloth. He quickly wiped the worst of their mess away and then tugged down the covers until they could slip under them. The towel tossed to the floor to be collected by some poor servant later. 

It was an awkward moment at first as they worked out how best to cuddle under the blankets, not quite sure what was comfortable for each other but once Yukimura was snuggled up to Sanada’s side with his head resting on his chest he let out a contented sigh. 

“I’m glad I pleased you,” Sanada said. His hand was lightly combing through Yukimura’s hair amazingly avoiding most of the tangles that were inevitably there. 

“I’m glad you agreed.” Yukimura had conceded a few minor points for their future together but not nearly as much as he had thought Sanada would insist on. It probably helped to have Yanagi on his side and reassuring Sanada that Yukimura would be logical and not abuse his powers over the people of the empire. Yukimura wanted a prosperous reign afterall. It was hard to achieve ambitions when worrying about rebellions and potential coups. 

He was also pleased that he had not had to revert back to his original plan. It would have been a lot harder to accomplish with Sanada aware of it. And he would have hated to lose the emperor. But it was something he had still been willing to do even as he rode out to the border.

“I find the pros of having you as my consort and co-ruler far outweigh any cons. Besides, after that scuffle at the border with Echizen, I’m feeling a lot less inclined to peace,” Sanada said. 

Yukimura smiled at that but tried not to appear too smug. He also didn’t want Sanada to think he was so bloodthirsty and ready to seize more territory before even officially had rule over this one. “Wedding planning before tactical planning,” Yukimura said instead. 

“Let us not forget the honeymoon. Should we pass the time somewhere in Myosotis?” Sanada asked. 

“I was thinking somewhere more tropical. Further away from work.” If Yukimura was in his own kingdom, messengers would always find him and the work of ruling would never leave him be to enjoy his new husband. 

“It sounds like you have somewhere in mind.” 

“How about Higa? It’s a kingdom made of numerous tropical islands. The beaches are isolated and romantic,” Yukimura said. 

“I’m intrigued. You’ll have to show it to me on a map and we’ll have to start carefully planning our trip and being away for so long.”

“It’ll be perfect. And worth all of the planning.”

“I have no doubt,” Sanada said with a pleased grin before yawning widely.

Sanada seemed pleased at the idea of a romantic getaway and Yukimura supposed he would tell him eventually that a lovely wedding present would be leaving the honeymoon with Higa under the umbrella of the Rikkai empire. But wedding plans first. 

“Sleep. We can plan our wedding after we rest and bathe,” Yukimura said. 

As Sanada wrapped his arm gently around him and Yukimura snuggled further against Sanada’s side, he found he couldn’t have been happier with how all of his plans for Rikkai had worked out. There were busy days ahead of him and the growing empire but it all seemed much more exciting knowing Sanada would be at his side for them. 

Yukimura gave Sanada’s chest, right above his heart a soft kiss before closing his eyes to sleep. They’d need plenty of rest and energy for everything he had in mind for them. For both inside and outside of their bedchambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who has made it through all 30 000 words. I know some parts at the end seemed rush or cut off but the muses wanted to go on for another 10k but I felt the main part of the story had been told and wanted to stop them from continuing on. 
> 
> There is also a bit of sequel baiting in this chapter and throughout the story with mentions of the Higa honeymoon, overthrowing Seigaku, questions surrounding Tezuka, and Atobe/Hyoutei talks. But I wouldn't hold your breath over this story being continued. I was inspired by Sanada and Yukimura's duet in the Dream Live 2017 and wanted to write a love at first sight fantasy story of two powerful leaders. The muses had a lot more story to share than I expected and while I was happy to hint at a larger world outside the one I focused on an indulge them in more adventures than expected I think I'm happy with what I wrote and don't need to explore the world further. But who knows... when the DVD comes out, or when Rikkai Nationals come around, maybe I'll be inspired to write more. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading and thank you to the lovely Luna for the art.


End file.
